Meeting Max
by Jeanetteg
Summary: This story is an old one, but it has been beta-ed or what ever. Please enjoy and review. Thank you for those that have. :-
1. Chapter 1

In the dead of winter there was a party going on at the Blashill mansion. . The mansion, a magnificent old house in the Colonial style, stood on a lone hill only a few miles from Seattle. The estate around it was lushly wooded with evergreens, cottonwoods, and birch. Among the tall trees nestled ornamental shrubs and wild flowers. There were two enormous Snow ball bushes nestled on either side of the porch. And a huge evergreen out in the middle of the yard with icicles hanging from its branches like a christmas tree. Many of them still wore their autumn blooms proudly, even though a thick snow was falling.

The estate's driveway wound through this serene landscape. The landscape was not quite so serene that night, because the driveway was crowded with cars. Elegantly dressed couples streamed into the mansion through the front door the house, laughing and chatting. A tall, athletic man, no older than thirty, entered with a gorgeous, curvy redhead on his arm.

The tall man opened the door for the redhead, and then held it open for the slim, dark-haired young woman who had walked up the drive behind them. He knew the woman noticed him as she passed; he could feel those deep chocolate eyes looking him up and down. Quickly he moved to the redhead's side.

Mr. Blashill came up to the couple and extended his hand. "Well! It seems as if Valerie Harper and the infamous Logan Cale have decided to grace us with their presence. I'm honored."

The redhead laughed. "Oh, stop it, Uncle. I told you at the paper I'd drag him to this party."

At the word paper Blashill frowned. Abruptly he asked, "So, Logan, when are you going to leave the Free Press and come to work for a real paper?"

Logan seemed to find the abruptness amusing. For a moment, he pretended astonishment. "You mean I'm wasting my time, Marshall? I didn't realize – I mean, I'd always thought the Free Press was a real paper. After all, it has almost the same circulation yours has."

"I'm serious," said Marshall. . "Why don't you come work for me?" With a sly expression, he added, "Valerie would sure love it."

"Uncle!" yelped Valerie. Embarrassed, she pretended to slap him on the arm.

The musicians, hired for the occasion, were setting up at the far end of the room. The petite brunette from the doorway was among them. Even though she still wore her heavy winter coat, her movements were slinky and sensuous. Logan watched in fascination as she climbed the steps to the temporary stage.

The leader of the ensemble stepped to the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said, "Our star has arrived. At the invitation of Mr. and Mrs. Blashill, Seattle's finest female vocalist has agreed to give this special performance before she leaves for her tour of the United Kingdom. Please join me in welcoming Max Guevara." He paused as the guests applauded. Max stepped forward, smiled, and nodded in thanks.

"Thank you very much," Max said. She brushed heavy clumps of snowflakes from her thick dark hair. "I'm sorry I was late. I'm afraid I drive an old convertible."

"We'll forgive her, right, folks?" As" As the guests laughed again, the man handed his microphone to Max and stepped behind her to help her off with her heavy coat.

Logan stared transfixed. The singer was breathtaking. Her dress was brilliantly white; a simple, elegant sheath covered with layers of sheer sparkling silk. Her hair flowed loosely over her delicate shoulders; it just reached the tops of her perfect breasts. Her eyes were rimmed with smoky shadows that illuminated their rich chocolate depth.

She sipped water from a crystal glass, and then began to sing. The chatter of the party ceased at once. By the time the first song ended, even Marshall Blashill was entranced.

Logan didn't notice Valerie's jealous glare. Nor did he notice that, while he was mesmerized by the singer and her song, an expert pickpocket was stealing his wallet.

Max sang three songs, made a graceful bow, and quietly left the stage. She had her coat back on and was moving toward the door when Logan stopped her. "You have quite a beautiful voice, Miss Guevara – or is it Mrs. Guevara?"

"Oh, it's Miss," she said warmly. "It's definitely Miss, Mr. …"

"Cale. I'm Logan Cale. Please, call me Logan. I'm very pleased to meet you." Almost unconsciously, he stepped closer.

She smiled. Her eyes were intense and curious, but her next words were hurried. "I'm Max. And I'm sorry. It's wonderful to meet you, too, but I have to go home and pack. I've got to catch an early flight in the morning. Maybe we can talk again once I get back." She moved impatiently, trying to get past him to the door.

Logan didn't want her to hurry away. In the past, he'd had enough charm to persuade a woman to postpone packing. This was frustrating, almost irritating. "All right then, Max. I'll give you my number and you can call me when you're home from your trip." He started to reach into his pocket for a bit of paper and his silver fountain pen.

"Just tell me," Max said. "I'll remember."

That seemed unlikely, but Logan spoke automatically anyway. "5 4 3 8 7 4 2 6."

"5 4 3 8 7 4 2 6. Got it. Bye." With those quick words, Max slipped out the door and was gone.

While the band kept playing, Logan mingled and chatted and sipped wine. Finally, well after midnight, his eyes and Valerie's met in a look of agreement, and they sought out Marshall to say their goodbyes.

Marshall was listening patiently to a stout woman whom Logan didn't recognize.

"It's all right, Mrs. Funderburk," he was saying. "Tell me again, slowly. What's missing?"

"My bracelet. It's the one that matches – I must have dropped it. It matches my earrings." She" She lifted one soft hand to her ear and gasped in astonishment. " My earrings. They're missing to!"

Marshall blinked in confusion, "Are you sure you wore them tonight."

Mrs. Funderburk sniffed in annoyance. "Absolutely. I most assuredly put them on. And now they have somehow come off."

Another lady interrupted; this one was short and slight. She held up her bare left hand. "My husband Walter is missing his wallet and his watch, and my rings are gone. What's happening in your house, Mr. Blashill?"

A tall slender lady returned from the direction of the hall closet. "Marshall? ? My fur coat is missing."

Everyone patted pockets, touched earlobes, and started talking at once.

"Nice party, Marshall," snapped Logan. "I've lost my wallet and my college ring. Though I suppose you have to make ends meet with the paper's circulation dropping like that."

Valerie was cold and furious. "That was inexcusable,inexcusable; Logan, but you owe my uncle an apology anyway. Now."

Logan managed a tight grin that did nothing to hide his genuine irritation. "I was joking," he said. "I'm sorry."

Marshall gave Logan a curt nod and then turned away to address the rest of the guests. He motioned for silence. "Please, everyone, stay calm. We'll get to the bottom of this. I'm calling the police."

As Martin Blashill dialed the phone, his face was nervous and pale.

That same night, several people were gathered in a warehouse by the docks.

Max had changed the brilliant dress for a leather jacket and motorcycle boots. . She pulled her bike up to the door and strode over to the table where a big guy was sorting through the evening's loot. "Bill, it's getting hot here. I'm just gonna take my cut and blaze, okay?"

"Are you in charge, missy? I don't think so," growled Bill. "Besides, you're doing another gig for me tomorrow night. You can't just leave."

"Excuse me?" said Max. Her voice was low and angry.

"You heard me." Bill pulled out a roll of grubby cash. "Here. Take a couple hundred for your time."

"You've got to be kidding. Look at that haul. Don't tell me my cut's only two hundred. . That's not what we discussed, and you know it." Max's" Max's temper was boiling now.

"Stay and you'll get more. Take it or leave it." He" He was still smiling as he flipped two hundred-dollar bills in Max's direction.

"Are those my only choices?" she asked, and then suddenly she swung her foot into his chest. The kick knocked him into the wall, and the roll of money dropped out of his hand. The bills flew everywhere.

"You bitch! ! You don't do that to me and get away with it!" Bill" Bill struggled to stand, and made it as far as his knees. "Boys, get her!"

While Bill scrabbled to gather up his scattered money, his goons rushed Max. Almost instantly the goons were bleeding on the floor,floor and Max turned back to Bill. He was so busy scooping up his cash that he never saw Max before she kicked him right in the jaw and knocked him unconscious.

While the rest of the pickpockets who had worked the house stared in amazement, Max took several hundred dollars from Bill's limp hand and crammed them in her pocket. She looked through the wallets on the table until she found Logan Cale's, and she took that too. She left the rest of the money for her partners in crime, waved to them, and took off on her bike.

She'd have to leave the city until things cooled off. But once she came back, she'd be coming back for that hunk of a guy she'd met that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years passed before Max came back to Seattle.

The police didn't notice her. They never had. None of them – sector cops, detectives, the higher-ups who gave the orders – had ever paid the slightest attention to Max Guevera. She'd worked hard for that. Now it meant that she could slip quietly back into town and back into her old life.

It was as if she'd never gone away. For some reason, she loved Seattle. She could tell that it had definitely been a beautiful city before the pulse; it was shabby and wretched now, and she loved it anyway. It was her home.

She'd never expected to have a home. She hadn't been born in Seattle; she hadn't grown up there. She'd been made in Manticore's lab and raised as a soldier in Manticore's barracks. She'd come to Seattle when she was nine years old, and on the run. She'd been on her guard all the time then, always watching for Colonel Lydecker. Manticore hadn't been careless enough to leave scars on her body, but their cruel punishments had left her mind scarred with sleepless nightmares.

After ten years, not much had changed. The scars hadn't faded. She was still on the run and and still on her guard. And yet she was glad to be home.

As soon as she returned she took a job in a nightclub where she could continue her singing career. She'd always been a great success. Everyone praised her extraordinary talent. Max hated compliments. Any talent belonged to her designers. Her skill and her voice and her beauty were their accomplishment, not hers. She was just something they built. And yet she still wanted to sing. Singing made her life happier somehow.

On one particular night, she saw the man again.

She was just returning for her second set when, for a brief moment, their eyes met, dark brown, sea green. As she started a sensuous number, the man and his beautiful blond companion threaded through the crowd to stand in the front row. His eyes were on her now – but so were everyone's. Her eyes, though, were on him. She looked him up and down as she sang, and her photographic memory started clicking away. At last she remembered where she had last seen him – a cold, miserable, and profitable night three years ago. As she remembered that night, she shivered. She remembered the closeness of him, the scent of him, the taut strength of his muscled body, and his name. Logan.

The set seemed to take forever. Finally she finished. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen," she said. "Thank you for coming. Have a wonderful evening, and please drive carefully on your way home." She bowed then and swayed off stage to her dressing room, where she could lose herself in thoughts of Logan.

As she sat at her vanity someone knocked at her door. "Yes?" she said.

It was the assistant manager, the one who always took care of what happened backstage. "There's a gentleman who wants to see you. Are you dressed?"

"Yes," she said. She was still dressed in the red evening gown she'd worn on stage. She loved this pattern, the simple gown covered by long layers of sheer material that flowed around her. the samong layers of flowing sheer material. She used to have a white one just like this a few years ago, made of heavy silk for winter. She'd worn it to a party—to the party where she'd met Logan Cale. "Yes. I'm dressed."

The man entered and stood almost too close to her. "Do you remember me?" he asked. "I'm Logan Cale?"

"Yes. You were at a party I sang at, a long time ago. How have you been?

"I've been fine. But you didn't call me when you got back; why is that?" Logan said.

That was direct, and presumptuous, and incredibly self-absorbed. He was so arrogant that he expected a woman he met once for five minutes at a party to call him, three years later, just because he was his suave and memorable self. Whatever. "Was I supposed to?" she said, trying to make her voice seductive. "I just got back a couple weeks ago, and after so long, I didn't think you'd want me to. Besides, I didn't have to. You came looking for me. Is there something you want, Mr… Logan … Cale?"

"Yes," he said. "I'd like to ask you to – that is… I'd like to invite –" He coughed. "I want to ask you to go out with me."

He'd gone from arrogant wealthy snob to stammering teenager in one breath. Even Max hadn't realized the effect of her "seductive" voice could be quite so powerful.

"I'm sorry, Logan. It's just that I'd hate to come between you and the lovely blonde who walked in on your arm tonight," said Max. She opened the door to show him out. "But it's been nice to see you again. I hope you enjoyed the music tonight."

"Maybe a rain-check then?" said Logan, as he gave her a hopeful, boyish grin. "I mean… It was nice seeing you too. " He made no motion to the door.

"I'm sorry," Max repeated. "And you'll have to excuse me. I'm afraid I've got to change clothes; there are some people waiting for me."

Logan seemed undaunted as he left. Figures, Max thought. With that blonde out there, it isn't as if he's going home alone. She shook her head. She hadn't even discouraged him; he'd be back sometime.

In the spring she found a day job with a courier service called Jam Pony. She needed the money, and more than that, she needed the exercise; super soldiers were built for more activity than the nightclub singing lifestyle provided. Working as a bicycle messenger, she spent the day moving her body – as well as moving packages – and she got a chance to explore Seattle, her home city, every day. Life was good.

On one spring morning, she had a package for somewhere in sector 9. The label was kind of smudged, but she could tell it was addressed to the Fogle Towers apartments. _The Penthouse. Whoever it was had better be a good tipper. _She tried to make out the top line of the address while she rode upstairs in the elevator. After all, people always tipped better if you called them by name. With a little work, she had the name deciphered, and had just decided to forget the entire delivery, tip and all. As she was pushing the "Down" button frantically, the door dinged open on the Penthouse floor.

A tall athletic Black man stood in the doorway.

"I . . . I have a delivery for Logan Cale; are you him?" That guy was gorgeous enough to make Max dizzy and stupid. Obviously. She shook her head.

The man beamed. "No, young lady, but I'll sign for the delivery. Logan's my boss."

Max heard a man shouting from inside the apartment. "Bling, who is it?" She'd heard that voice twice in her life, and she knew it very, very well. She hesitated. _Well, here goes_.

"I'm sorry sir . . . I, uh, need Logan Cales' signature. If you don't mind." Max said hesitantly.

"Sure. Logan, this lady needs your signature! Bye now!" Bling shouted into the apartment, and then he turned back to Max. "I've got to be going. He'll take care of it. Thanks a lot." As Bling stepped into the elevator, Max was sure that he smiled at her from between the closing doors.

What's with the smile that Bling guy has on his face? What have I gotten myself into? Oh, shit. Just above her barcode, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She turned around to face Logan Cale.

He was sitting in a wheelchair.

"Logan? Logan Cale? You have a delivery from the Jam Pony Messenger Service." She extended the clipboard in a shivering hand. He was still as attractive as ever. What had happened – injury? Illness? She tried not to stare. "Uhm. I need your signature. Please."

"Max? Is that you, Max ... The singer?" He sounded astonished. The arrogance in his voice was gone now. He backed his chair up a little bit, as if ashamed.

"Uh, yeah. A girl's gotta make a living and singing wasn't paying the bills. So I have two jobs now, delivering and singing. Is this your pad?" She cringed at the words. _Stupid, Max. Of course this is his pad! Stupid!_

"Uh, yeah. Would you like to come in?" Logan wheeled back to let Max enter his apartment.

Max smiled. "Maybe . . . Just for a minute. My boss is on a rage about timely deliveries, but yeah. For a bit."

"Good," said Logan, and he led her to the living room. "Have a seat; can I get you something to drink?"

"No. No, thank you. I don't have much time. I'm gonna have to jet soon. But if you want… maybe I could stop by after work. They've got open mic at the club on Tuesdays. It's my night off."

"That . . . That would be great, but … only if you're comfortable with it," said Logan. His voice sounded regretful. "You certainly don't have to."

She rose from the sofa. "I want to. I want to talk to you. It's been a while, Logan. Around sevenish; is that okay?"

"Well, if …" He paused, and when he spoke again he sounded more confident. "Yeah. That would be great. How about dinner. You know, I've been told I'm a pretty good cook."

Max had no idea how this would work out. _But… home cooking_. "Yeah, that'd be great. You want me to bring anything?" she smiled warmly. "Thanks, Logan. Thanks for inviting me."

"You're welcome. And Max you don't need to bring anything. Just bring yourself." People called that kind of epxression a "million-dollar smile." Given the looks of this penthouse place, she supposed Logan Cale could afford it.

_Who could resist that smile and those sea green eyes ? _"Okay. See you then. Gotta blaze." She was out the door before he could say anything else.

Logan grinned like an idiot and wheeled around in circles. After a victory lap around the living room, he wondered whether he really had won anything. _She's coming out of pity_, he realized, and his heart sank. _Shit. What am I going to do now? I'm going to make a fool out of myself with a woman I've been thinking about for three and a half years. The most gorgeous woman I've ever seen._

"Yep, she's a beauty, all right," Bling said suddenly.

Logan clutched his chest. "Damn it, Bling! Don't sneak up on me like that. You nearly scared me to death!"

Bling laughed at Logan's reaction. "I _didn't_ sneak up on you, man. You were just sitting there brooding so hard you didn't hear the door open. So… what did you do?"

"Oh , Nothing. I – I just asked her over for dinner, like a stupid idiot. I hadn't seen her in ... in a while ... and I, um, asked if she wanted to have dinner with me, and now I'll call her and cancel before I make a fool of myself." He picked up his phone and realized he didn't even have Max's number. "Damn," he muttered. "The whole idea was a big mistake.".

Bling looked confused. "Why is it a mistake?"

Whirling around, Logan said angrily, "You know why it's a mistake. The last time I saw her I felt – I felt… but she... wasn't impressed with me at all. And now this." He gestured at his useless legs and the metal chair, and then wheeled himself over to the window. "Why did she have to show up _now_? I'm broken. I'm half a man, damn it." He stared out at the city, gray and beautiful and broken in places. This was his place to brood, and now he was brooding. He knew it. So what?

For once, Bling didn't tell him to stop. Instead, he merely asked, "Are you gonna call her?"

Logan looked up. Slowly he turned around. "I would, but I can't. I don't even have her number." It was almost funny. "So, I guess I have to bite the bullet. Again."

Bling looked at him quizzically. "Yeah, it hurts that much to have a beautiful woman over for dinner." Bling's voice was gentle. He knew Logan really was hurting; he also knew that brooding would make it hurt more, not less. He tried to lighten the mood. "What are you fixing?"

Bling smiled when Logan shrugged and wheeled to the kitchen; he'd succeeded in getting Logan away from the window.

"I don't know," said Logan. "What's in the freezer? Chicken, steak. Hm. Salmon. I don't want anything too elaborate. But nothing too ordinary either."

"When's she coming?"

"Tonight," said Logan, pondering his options with the freezer door open.

"So do you want me to go to the market?" Bling asked, hovering over his employer.

"No, I think I can make one of these do… No. Wait a minute. Strawberry short cake ... yeah, that's what I'll make. Bling, can you –"

"I'm on it." Bling cut him off. "Be back in a little bit." He knew Logan was going to pass the time cooking until the beautiful brunette showed up. Bling smiled. Cooking was better than brooding.

On the other side of town, bicycling and brooding went together fairly well. Max mumbled to herself in annoyance all afternoon. Once she got home, she argued with herself out loud.

Her friend and roommate, Original Cindy, heard the whole thing. "What's up, boo? Don't have anyone to talk to so you're talking to yerself?" she asked in concern.

"No. Yes. I don't know."

"Huh? What's got you shook up, sugah?" OC said.

Max let out a frustrated sigh. "Oh, I pulled a stupid move earlier, Cin."

"Damn. It must be a doosey for my home girl to wrinkle her pretty face up. So what is it?"

"Do you remember me talking about that guy who came into the club a few months back? I delivered something to his place today. And well ... I haven't seen the guy in, oh, six or seven months, you see? Anyway, he ... asked me to dinner – well, it was more like I said I had to go and I'd come by later, and then he said he'd make dinner. I'm so confused, Cindy. After Darren and all that stuff – I don't want to make the same mistake again."

"Well, apparently you like him," OC put in.

"Yeah. There's just something about him. Both times we saw each other, we –" Max blushed. "Well, there's no way I'm gonna get out of it now, so I might as well go change."

"Both?" Cindy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. It's a long story." Max didn't want to tell Cindy the story of the party. "I gotta blaze. See ya later, OC."

At ten till seven, Logan was squirming and fidgeting, constantly muttering that this had to be a mistake. "She's late. She's not coming. I knew this was a ...." He was stopped by the doorbell.

Bling opened the door to let the beautiful brunette in. "Nice to see you again, ma'am," he said. Bling couldn't help taking a long look at the woman; she'd been pale when she recognized Logan's name on the package, but she was confident now. Behind Max's back, he beamed at Logan. "I'll be leaving now, Logan. Have a nice night and I'll see ya in the morning."

"But Bling, I thought you were going to eat with us," Logan said to a closing door.

Max giggled. "That's more for me then."

In the clear light of the kitchen Max was breathtaking. Logan tried not to stare. Her tiny crop-top showed a wide expanse of soft olive skin around her midriff. She was unbelievably slim in those those tight black leather pants. Her jacket was leather, too, polished till it shone. Her leather riding boots gleamed impeccably. When he was finally able to pull his gaze away from Max, he waved toward the dining room. "Well. Shall we?"

She led the way, her curvy hips swaying suggestively. As Logan followed, his hands sweated and trembled on the rims of his wheelchair.

"What's on the menu, Mr. Cale?" Max said, eyeing the food set before her.

"Ah, something simple, I'm sorry. Chicken capellini – that's angel hair pasta – a field greens salad, and Italian green beans."

"Looks yummy. Sounds yummy," Max heartily replied.

"And," he added, "There's dessert."

Max's eyes lit up. "And what's for dessert?"

The smile that crept up Logan's face was his real one. No million dollar anything, this time.

"It's a surprise."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Logan didn't ordinarily serve food in his living room, but tonight, he'd make an exception. "Let's have our dessert out there," he said, "by the window." This was a special occasion. The girl he'd been dreaming of for three years was now in his home, having dinner. The thought made him dizzy. "We're having strawberry shortcake," he added proudly.

Max's eyes widened at the sight of the ripe berries and elegantly piped cream. "Oh, wow. It looks delicious."

Logan looked at Max much the way Max looked at the strawberries. Look at those gorgeous eyes. So big, so dark, like a cat's. Entranced, he forgot about the strawberries until Max's voice exploded into his thoughts.

"Logan? Can I help serve or something?" she was saying, quietly.

"Uh, no. No, thank you, Max. I'll bring it in. Just a minute." He wheeled around the kitchen to collect dessert plates and forks and napkins. _Get your mind out of your pants, man. She's not like that! And you wouldn't be able to do anything about it if she were.___

Max waited by the big picture window and stared out into the city. He had those dreamy eyes on me so long I thought I'd melt. She thought once again of that first meeting. His athletic body, beautifully defined where his lean waist met his well-shaped legs. His scent, his height, his firm muscle, and oh, his eyes, those eyes. His well built figure as well as his well defined butt. Without even realizing it herself, she was purring.

"Is that your phone?" asked Logan.

The interruption startled Max. "What?"

Logan had set two beautiful plates of strawberry shortcake on the cocktail table. Now he was sitting by the couch. "I heard purring. Do you use a cat tone on your cell phone?"

"No. I mean – uhm, yeah. I love cats and it sounds neat." _That was lame, girl. But what am I going to do, tell him it was me? _

"It's nice. Sounds happy." He didn't sound entirely convinced. "Shall we have dessert?"

There were only a few strawberries left on their plates. Max was talking about bicycle stunt contests and telling Logan a story about how a guy named Sketchy had won himself two hundred dollars and a trip to the hospital with the same improbable feat. Logan heard only every other word; his attention was fixed on Max's eyes, so rich and deep.

The buzzer rang. It was the doorman. Logan excused himself and pressed the com button.

"Mr. Cale? There's a lady named Elizabeth Cale here to see you."

_Bitsy._ Damn. _"_Please send her up. Thanks, George."

"Bitsy's my cousin," he explained with a slight smile. He knew why his cousin had come. She was trying to set him up with one of her friends. She'd been doing that for years; since he'd started using the chair, it had only gotten worse. Logan hated it, and it was obvious that Bitsy's friends hated it too. Logan wasn't sure what angered him more.

Max placed her fork neatly on her plate. "Oh! Well, I'd better go then."

"No. Please stay?" He said with a pleading look on his face. "I don't think she'll want to stay long. She's probably just checking up on me."

Max relented. "Okay," she said with a smile.

When Logan's cousin arrived, she had a tall redhead with her.

Max could smell the visitors even before Logan opened the door; something about the scent put her senses on high alert. She waited in the living room, muscles tensed, as Bitsy introduced her friend to Logan.

"This is Jessica," Bitsy was saying. "She teaches my yoga class. We were talking after class tonight, and I thought that perhaps you two might enjoy meeting one another."

"Nice to meet you, Jessica," said Logan.

Jessica looked past Logan to the plates on the cocktail table. "Nice to meet you," she said. "Are we intruding? I know we didn't call or anything…"

"Uh, no. I mean yes. I'm sorry, Jessica," Logan said awkwardly. He was trying to figure out whether there was a good way to avoid inviting them in for a drink. "No, you're not intruding, but I do have a guest. Max, this is my cousin Bitsy, and this is her friend, Jessica."

Max sauntered out of the living room. "Hello," she said. "I'm Max."

When she met the redhead's eyes, she froze. The hairs over her barcode stood on end.

"Oh, Logan, I'm sorry," said Bitsy. "I had no idea you'd have company." She extended one slender hand to Max. "I'm Bitsy."

Max barely noticed Bitsy's words. Instead she stretched one hand out to Jessica. As their hands touched, Max was overwhelmed with a feeling of something deep and familiar. Immediately she had to release Jessica's hand. "Logan, I'm gonna go. It was nice to meet you all." Max stammered.

"You don't have to leave. Stay. Please." Logan's eyes and voice both pleaded.

"No. I've gotta work tomorrow, and I've got to rehearse for tomorrow night. Thanks for dinner." Max smiled at those gorgeous green eyes.

"Can I call you?" Logan asked in desperation.

"Um, yeah. Sure," said Max.

"Okay. Can I have your number?" He said, patting his pockets for a pen and paper to write on.

"Uh, all I have is a pager."Max said. She was distracted, trying to divide her attention between the redhead and those Logan eyes that were penetrating into her soul.

"Okay." Logan handed her the paper. I'm sure she said earlier she had a cell phone. Oh, well. Don't push it. "I'll page you tomorrow."

She slipped the paper back into his hand. "Night," she said. Before he had a chance to say anything else, she was gone.

Max rushed to the elevator; she rushed to her bike. She had to leave quickly before anything else could happen. Her nerves were shot now. The sensation she had had was so familiar she couldn't remember where she had felt it before. She needed to think. From Logan's apartment, she drove straight to the Space Needle.

Meanwhile, Logan was pouring drinks and trying to deflect Bitsy's questions about Max. He was running out of polite evasions; if Bitsy persisted much longer, the entire conversation would degenerate into bickering.

Jessica seemed amused by that possibility, but she had enough manners not to make it obvious. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Logan, but I really ought to go. I'm sure you and Bitsy… well, it's family stuff… I'm not… I'm sorry."

"Oh, you don't have to go, Jessica," said Bitsy. "Logan and I always end up like this when we get together."

Jessica already had her coat on. "No. It's all right. Nice to meet you, Logan. And tell your friend – Max? – tell her it was nice meeting her, too. I can let myself out."

She left before Logan had a chance to wheel to the door or even transfer to his chair.

Now Logan was alone with Bitsy. At least that meant he could be frank with her. "Bitsy, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but you need to listen to me. I can find my own dates." Logan said disgusted at the whole evening excluding Max. "In fact, I was having a nice one tonight before it was interrupted."

"I'm sorry, Logan. I just didn't want you to be lonely. Forgive?" Bitsy said, batting her eyes for forgiveness.

"I'm not lonely. Well, I wasn't lonely." _Before Max left._ "I know you mean well. I forgive you. But this has to stop." He thought of Max, and his expression softened. "I've been trying for over three years to date this girl. Well, maybe since the ice was broken tonight, maybe I can see her again." He hardly realized he was speaking aloud.

"Over three years? Even before Valerie?" Bitsy's eyes brightened, and her voice warmed. It was an expression of genuine interest. She really did mean well, Logan thought. She sounded happy for him. "She must be something special for you to carry a torch that long! When did you meet her?"

"At a party," Logan said. "Valerie and I went to…oh, what's his name. Blashill. Oh, God – you remember – it was that horrible party where the caterer's men or whoever picked everybody's pockets. She was the entertainment. She sang – her voice was so angelic, and she looked so perfect… Well, I lost my Yale ring and my wallet and I ended up buying Valerie new jewelry – and it still seemed like I came out ahead. "

Bitsy leaned forward, wrinkling her forehead. "But that was before you even married Valerie. If you knew you had these feelings for Max, why did you go ahead with the marriage?"

"She went to England. She ... she went on tour in England." Logan was upset now. He didn't want to talk about Valerie.

Bitsy understood and leaned back in her seat. Then she fidgeted with the cushions. "There's something that's slipped down here," she said. After a moment, she held up a wallet. "Could this be something Max forgot?"

"No. It's mine! I haven't seen it since that party!" Logan exclaimed. "It must have been here all along. I must have forgotten it. God, I owe Marshall an apology." He opened it up. Everything was still there – cards, ID, photographs. No cash, but after three years he couldn't remember whether there'd been any in it that night or not. "Probably too late now. But at least I have the wallet again."

"So tell me more about this mysterious brunette," said Bitsy. "You've been admiring her for years and no one knows anything about her. So, are you going to see her again?"

"I don't know, Bitz," Logan said. He'd had his fill of questions. "It's getting late. Don't you have a husband to go home to?"

"You're right, of course," Bitsy said. She set her glass on the table. "She's very pretty, you know. I like her."

Logan followed her to the hallway. "She is beautiful. I've always thought she was beyond my reach and now ...."

"She's not beyond your reach, Logan. You are beautiful, intelligent, and sexy. It runs in the family," Bitsy said smiling. "Any woman would want you if you'd give them half a chance ... like you did Max tonight. Trust me." She gave him a warm smile, opened the door, and left.

Logan spoke out loud to the closed door. "Oh, Bitsy. You're a nut."

He gathered up the dessert plates and the glasses. As he loaded the dishwasher, he thought about Max.

Max. Her beautiful eyes, her luscious lips, her long brown hair that was almost black and her figure that was almost an invitation to wrap an arm around that slender waist.

Once the dishes were done, he went to his desk to put away his long-lost wallet before he could misplace it again. As he took it from his lap, he realized that his pants were tight where they shouldn't be. He was numb there; he couldn't feel the effect that Max had had on him. But he could see it. He could perhaps act on it. Sam had always said he just needed the right stimulation. And that was Max, he thought to himself with a wide grin. "Max, you did it," he shouted out loud. He didn't even feel that foolish. After all, he was alone.

He only thought he was alone. In reality, he had a visitor. Unbeknownst to him, a dark, beautiful woman had used a rope to swing herself to his building and then climbed up to the peak of the glassy penthouse roof. She'd opened the skylight window a little. When she heard him talking to himself, she giggled. When she heard him yelling her name, she almost lost her grip.

_Gosh, what did I do that made him so happy? _ Max lay there watching him and listening to him with such intensity that she never heard or felt anyone approach her. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. Max jumped to alertness with such force that the other person, caught off guard, nearly fell from the high-rise.

Max had been staring into Logan's brightly lit apartment; she wasn't quite able to make out the other person's features in the dark. "Who are you?" she said sternly, and then her eyes adjusted. It was the redhead, Jessica.

The other woman's voice trembled. "It's me, little sister. It's Jondy." She turned her back and held up her long red mane to reveal her bar code. "See?"

"Jondy?" Max whispered, shocked. She turned her head to reveal her own bar code for Jondy to see. "Oh, my God! Where… how… when did you get to Seattle?"

"We'll talk later," said Jondy. "But first, you've got to tell me about that cute guy down there."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Cute guy?" Max blushed. "What about him? And what are you doing up here?"

"What am I doing? Looking for you. From the way you acted when you left, I figured you wouldn't go far. I saw the size of that skylight, and I thought you'd have to be up here, checking him out. And I was right, too," Jondy teased. "As for the guy – is he yours? He ought to be. He's gorgeous."

_God, I wish he was, _thought Max. "No. I met him three years ago, but tonight was our first d… _Date_." "…our first dinner together."

"Three years? Wow!" Jondy wiggled her eyebrows. "I probably would have mauled him by now! You've got patience."

Suddenly Max heard the faint sound of Logan's chair moving in the apartment beneath them. He was coming toward the skylight. She stifled a giggle and signaled Jondy to silence.

Jondy nodded and tilted her head toward the eastern side of the building; that was where she'd climbed up. Silently Max retrieved her own equipment and they descended together to the streets of Seattle.

"I hope he didn't spot us," said Max.

"We weren't exactly hard to spot," Jondy laughed. "Everything Manticore taught us about stealth and reconnaissance, totally forgotten. Oh man, recon 101. Don't speak." She let out a giggle.

Max didn't laugh back. "I'm trying very hard to forget everything Manticore taught us, period,"

"Yeah," said Jondy. "But some of it's still useful, you know?"

"Especially for cat burglary," Max said with a wry grin. "So. When did you get to Seattle? Where are you staying? You got a place to crash?"

"Couple months ago," said Jondy. "I've got an apartment just down the street."

Max was impressed. "Wow. Teaching yoga pays better than I thought. I think I should do something like that. Where'd you live before here?"

"In San Francisco. I had a great place with a view of the Golden Gate Bridge, but Zack ordered me to move on." Jondy said with sadness on her face. "I really liked it there. The bridge especially."

Max gasped. "Zack made it? He's alive?"

"You didn't know?" Jondy was surprised. "It seems we have a lot of catching up to do. Let's go back to my place and talk."

"I haven't heard anything since the escape," Max said as they walked together. "Did everyone make it?"

"I know nine of us did. Everybody else Zack, me, Krit and Syl – Zack says they're an item now, by the way – and then Tinga, Zane, Raine, Brin, and you. So far as I know all of them are still free. But Jace … she fell back, and she never made it out."

"She's out now," said Max. "Lydecker used her to try to trap me, but I found out and helped her escape. I know someone in Manticore and ... they tell me things." Max spoke cautiously, even with Jondy.

There were footsteps close behind them, and then someone spoke. Instinctively, both Max and Jondy spun around, falling into a combat stance.

A tall blond man stood there laughing at them. "Hey, Jondy. I see you found our wayward sister."

"Shit!" shouted Jondy. "Zack, don't you know you can get hurt doing that? Two against one – we could have beaten the hell out of you, you dickhead. And you'd deserve it. Maybe we should do it now."

"Zack? Is it really you?" Max's voice was a whisper of disbelief.

"Yeah, it's really me," he said, hugging her tightly, "I've been looking for you for years, little sister. Where the hell have you been?"

"Here in Seattle, mostly," Max said. "Listen. I think we better get off the streets. It's almost curfew."

"Oh, that's right," said Jondy. "I'm still not used to being in lockdown mode again. We're okay, I think. My place isn't far."

As they walked the last few blocks to Jondy's apartment, Zack walked between them, his arms around his sisters' shoulders.

Logan was looking into the old wallet, trying to remember that night three years ago. _It's empty. I can't remember when I didn't have money in my wallet, especially when Valerie and I were together. God, she was high-maintenance. Even after we were married, she was high-maintenance too. When the divorce was final, that was it. _Then his thoughts went back to Max. _She had my temperature rising… and other things. After all this time, I can still feel myself sinking into those deep brown eyes. I could drown in them and be happy. And then Bitsy had to – I could just –I know she means well, but if she messed up my chances with Max…_ He growled. He was brooding again. He'd check the security cameras and go to bed.

The surveillance camera had caught two people on the roof less than three hours ago. He recognized them instantly. They'd been guests in his apartment that same evening, not long before they climbed up to look in on him from the skylight. The thought of the height made him quiver. Why would anyone do that? He had to know what they wanted with him.

It was late, but still early enough to make a phone call. He had to know why Max would be watching him. He paged her.

Having gotten a page Max motion to Crash to use the phone. Since she didn't think her sister had one yet. In this economy, it was very very hard to get a phone. Max thought, _Well, she could do like I did for awhile and tap into someone else's..._

It wasn't long before she called back. "Max here. Who is this?

"It's me, Logan. Logan Cale."

"Oh. What do you want at this time of night, Logan Cale? All your company leave?"

"Uh, yeah. Listen, you wouldn't by chance want to come over again, would you?" Logan asked hesitantly.

"Twice in one night – how flattering. But no, sorry. I'm singing – just a little gig, trying out some songs for tomorrow night. They're calling me now. Gotta blaze." She hung up and turned to her siblings saying, "You wonna grab a beer while were here before I start singing? .

_First she sneaks around on my roof, then she hangs up on me. _Logan was more than a little put out. The caller ID showed that she'd called from someplace called Crash. When he called back, a man answered. In the background was the sound of a noisy bar on a weekend night, plus Max singing. She was telling the truth about that, at least. "Sorry," said Logan. "Wrong number."

If she wouldn't come to him, he'd go to her. He found the address of the bar and headed out.

Just outside the entrance to Crash, Logan lost his nerve. He pulled out his cell phone and called Bling. Bling wasn't far away, and it wasn't long before he arrived in the alley outside the club. He had Sarah with him. "What's the deal, man?" Bling said.

"Max is singing here, or at least she was an hour ago." Logan was in a hurry now. To his relief, he heard Max's voice the moment the door opened. She was still on stage.

"Man, she sounds really good," said Bling. "What do you think, Sarah?"

"Yes. Quite lovely. She sounds like ... I don't know. I've heard her somewhere before. Hmm." Sarah looked thoughtful.

There were a few tables open. Logan chose one in the corner. The view of the stage wasn't good, but that meant Max wouldn't have a good view of them, either. Bling and Sarah followed him and sat down.

Max was introducing her next number. "I'd like to sing this song for a friend of mine, someone I hadn't seen in a long time. He's not here tonight, but I'm hoping maybe these words will float his way."

She started a country number, a bit unusual for Crash, and for Max. A hush fell over the club.

Max sang the sensual song and when she finished, she silently put the mike back in its stand, and slipped into the shadow at the edge of the stage.

The crowd exploded in applause; cheers and hoots followed from everywhere. The sheer volume must have taken Max by surprise; she returned to the stage, blushing.

Logan on the other hand was so moved; he felt butterflies in his heart. He had never experienced that one thing. Max had moved him in such a way that he was unable to bring his glass of beer down much less speak. Bling had to nudge him to get a reaction from him. Bling just smiled. He knew it was only a matter of time.

"This is a fun number and I'd like my brother and sister to help me," she said to the audience. "Is that okay with you?"

The audience roared with applause and approval. A guy at the back of the packed room shouted, "Yeah! Go for it, pretty lady!" loud enough to be heard over everyone else.

Two people joined her on stage amid the cheering. One of them was a tall blond man Logan had never seen before. He recognized the other one – she was Bitsy's yoga teacher, Jessica. _Why didn't Max _say_ they were related?_ Max started an old Dinah Ross song. When she began to dance, her brother and sister joined her. They moved with astonishing grace, perfectly synchronized. Max beamed, waving to the crowd to sing along; even at a distance Logan could see that her face was flushed with excitement.

_Love is a losing game, _

_love can be a shame,_

_I know of a fool you see, _

_for that fool is me._

_Tell me why, tell me why,_

_Why do birds sing so gay, and lovers await the break of day?_

_Why do they fall in love?_

_Why does the rain fall from up above?_

_Why do fools fall in love, why do they fall in love?_

_Why does my heart skip a crazy beat_

_For I know it will reach defeat?_

_Why...do fools...fall in love?_

The three joined hands, bowed, and left the stage. They were laughing and talking a mile a minute. None of them noticed Logan or Bling.

As soon as Max started moving through the crowd toward the bar, Rafer appeared at her side. He was saying something – ordinary pleasantries, she thought – but in the noise of the club, she couldn't really tell. She said something polite back, took Jondy's arm, and headed for a quieter corner. Zack followed them.

"Who was that guy? You're not into an ordinary, are you?" Zack asked, frowning.

"What do you mean, 'ordinary'?" Max looked at her sister. "Jondy, what's he talking about?"

Jondy shrugged. "He doesn't like what he calls 'phony sentimentality crap'. He's been going on about it forever. "No connections. We're soldiers. We're not like them. It's how he is."

" Well, for twelve years, all I've known is ordinaries. I don't think there's any difference, Zack. You mean you haven't been involved with anyone all this time?" Max stated a fact.

"No. It's better not to get attached to anyone or anything. It's the best way to keep ourselves safe from Lydecker and Manticore. Jondy's got it. We have to keep moving, and that means no emotions, no involvement, no connections."

"That's just what it was like at Manticore, Zack," Max said sadly. "That's why we left. We wanted to know what the outside world was like, to be something besides soldiers . You're living as if you were still there."

Zack flinched. "Sorry," said Max. "I didn't mean it that way, big brother. Let's forget I brought it up?"

"Yeah, let's have another round and go home, okay?" said Jondy. "Zack, your turn to buy."

As Zack headed to the bar, Jondy leaned close to Max. "Zack had a pretty bad spill about three years ago. Met this girl and fell head over heels for her. So it's hard to break the walls around his heart. He really did love her ... she, she was killed, Maxie. Lydecker's men did it. They thought she was one of us, and they had her trapped in a burning building. Lydecker figured she was an X5, so obviously she'd jump to save herself. But she didn't, because she couldn't, and they just watched her burn to death. You can see why Zack doesn't want to get close to anyone again. Especially not an ordinary."

"Oh, God." Max breathed. "What Zack do? Did he retaliate?"

Jondy nodded grimly. "Yes. Lydecker knows he was wrong, and he has the scars to remind him. Anyway, don't let Zack know I've told you."

"How about you? You with anyone?" Max wanted to know.

"Well, yeah, kinda sorta. I haven't seen him since I left L.A.. It doesn't worry Zack, because … well, when I was living with the guy, I told Zack he was gay. We've known each other for years ... I mean, as little kids. So we just grew up together. Not like brother and sister – we just know each other, you know?" Jondy drank the last of the beer in her glass. "I know I'm not making any sense. All I do know is I miss him very much. So are you interested in Logan?"

"That's a tough one. A few years ago, I was performing at a lot of parties. Mostly I was a distraction. I'd sing while the guys I was with worked the crowd picking pockets, ripping people off. It was fun for a while. Then at the last gig, I met Logan, and I've had a feeling about him all this time. I saw him at a performance, but I never really talked to him until I delivered a package to his apartment today." Max paused. "He didn't have the chair when I met him. Do you know what happened? Did Bitsy tell you anything?"

"Yeah. She said gangsters shot him while he was trying to protect a woman and her kid. He's a journalist, kind of a crusader, and the woman was a witness in a trial. It was that … what's the name… the Sonrisa case, the thing with the mayor and the drugs. Anyway, the gangsters came after them before Logan could get them into Witness Protection. He was lying on the little girl shielding her and got shot in the back. It was pretty big news, from what Bitsy said. Were you not here?" Jondy said.

"No. I just came back a few months ago. I had to lay low after that party thing. Especially since I kind of knocked my boss out before I left, which wasn't good for my career if you know what I mean."

"Yeah," said Jondy. "Man, where's Zack? A person could dehydrate with him around. Oh, there he is – with that blond over there. Now _that's_ interesting. It's kind of good to see him interested in another girl. Listen, I do want to show you my pad. Want to just blaze and let Zack hang here?"

Max agreed. "I'll come back with you, but I'd better go home after that or my roommate OC will call out a search party. OC's cool. You ought to meet her. You know, she's always trying to get me to do all kinds of girly stuff – you could come over this weekend and we could all get girly together. Paint our fingernails, curl our hair, stuff like that. And tomorrow night I'll be singing at the Gilded Lady – that's my other job – if you want to come." Max was overjoyed at the chance to do something with her big sister.

"Sounds good, " said Jondy. "I've got yoga classes tomorrow, but just during the day. I better see what Zack's got planned before we leave."

They picked up their coats and threaded their way through the crowd to the bar.

"Hey, big brother," said Jondy. "You know, a person could die of thirst. It's okay, though. Max and I are heading out. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Jondy eyed the blonde and added quietly, "Have fun, Zack."

"Wait. You don't think I'm ... uh, with her do you?" Zack said in surprise.

"So?" Max said curiously.

"Well, it does seem interesting," Jondy commented

"It seems _sick. _Yuck. She's _Syl._ Don't you recognize your own sister? You didn't think I ... no, that's just disgusting." Zack gagged and Syl giggled.

"I am _not_ disgusting," laughed Syl. She looked warmly at Jondy and Max. "So… you've grown up pretty good. And having this jackass breathing down your neck doesn't seem to have been too bad for you. I assume he's been treating you the way he treats me, always pushing you to move on just as soon as you're unpacked?"

Zack answered. "Yes and no."

"What?" asked Syl. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"He means he hasn't been ordering me around, because he just found out where I was," Max explained.

"Oh! So you've missed out on the nomadic lifestyle, then. Good for you. Where are you heading now?"

"My place," said Jondy. "You want to come? How about you, Zack? Or is that just too many girls?"

"No. It's too many X5s in one place," Zack said solemnly. "I'll follow you a ways, and I'll see you in the morning. Be careful. All of you."

The X5s must have been lost in the joy of their reunion, because none of them had noticed the three people who had been patiently eavesdropping from the corner.

Logan looked across the table at Bling and Sarah. "Bling, can you – would you follow Max to see where she lives?"

Bling rolled his eyes. "Why?"

"I just want to know, okay?" Logan pleaded.

"Bling, would you follow Max to see where she lives? I... I just want to know, okay?" Logan asked pleading.

"Yeah, I guess," said Bling. His tone was frustrated and resigned.

Smoothly and quietly, the three of them left by the back door. As they reached Logan's car, Bling slipped into the shadows of the street and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the girls left the bar, Max felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Someone was following them. Instantly she was on high alert. She motioned to her sisters to go on without her. She could handle a normal street fight alone, and if this turned out to be something bigger, she didn't want to be responsible for them getting caught up in it. , she didn't want them getting caught because of her. She slipped into a nearby alley and waited. Whoever had been following her wasn't moving very fast. Max was about to give up and chase after her sisters when she heard the footsteps. A big black guy walked slowly passed by .

"Are you looking for me?" Max asked as she put her boot into his chest. She followed up with a punch, but the guy blocked it and smiled at her.

She could hear amusement in his voice. "Not bad. Where'd you learn that move?"

Max stared at him.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Bling. We met at Logan's apartment."

Max found her voice, but she didn't stop staring. "Why were you following me?"

Suddenly Zack jumped down to stand beside Max, sure and agile as a cat. He must have been perched on a fire escape, something like that. From the sound he made when he landed, Max figured he'd been at least twenty feet up. "So, sis," he said, "Who's the bald guy?"

"Um, Bling, this is my brother, Zack. Zack, this is Bling. You know that guy who called me earlier? He uses a wheelchair; Bling's his therapist. Therapist, right?" Max was trying to keep it cool. She didn't know how the past ten years had affected Zack's protective streak, and she really didn't want Bling to be the one to find out. "Go catch up with our sisters. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay Maxie. But don't be too long." He sounded almost worried, as though his baby sister might disappear again if he let her out of his sight. He didn't walk far before he turned around, found a shadowed place, and watched.

Max saw him. "Zack, just _go. _It's okay. I'll catch up in a minute," she yelled. Then she turned back to Bling. "As for you, you tell Mr. Cale that if I wanted him to know where I lived, I would have told him, 'kay?"

"Uh, okay. Yeah." Bling seemed embarrassed. "So, that was a good right kick. You'll have to show me your moves sometime."

Max's tone softened. "It was nice meeting you, even though it's a strange place to be meeting somebody. Anyway, I gotta blaze. Bye."

"See you, Max," Bling said as he left the alley. "Later."

As he got back into the car, Bling nodded at Sarah. "Well, I got caught. That little lady has moves that I didn't think they taught in schools. Logan's gonna be disappointed."

Sarah grabbed his arm, excitedly. "Bling! I just remembered where I've heard and seen her before! I've got to tell Logan – would he mind if we went over there tonight?"

"He won't mind," Bling said. "So, where do you know her from?"

Her happiness was obvious; she'd been struggling to place Max all night, and she was elated to have finally succeeded. She beamed. "I'll tell you when we get to Logan's. There's no sense in telling it twice," she said.

As they walked to Jondy's, Zack gave Max a questioning look, "Is that the guy?"

"What? Bling? No, Zack that's not him. I told you, Bling's his therapist. Let it drop, 'kay?" Max said. Tonight was starting to feel more like an interrogation than a reunion. Max was tired of it. She was just tired, too; all the emotions of the day had left her exhausted.

Zack knocked on Jondy's door.

"Hey!" Jondy said, smiling. Her face fell, and her next words sounded concerned. "Max, what's wrong, girl? You look drained!"

"Nothing's wrong. Just tired… I just wanted to tell you I'm going to go home now. I'm sorry. I'll come over tomorrow to see your apartment and catch up with you and Syl, okay?" She gave her siblings a tired wave, turned around, and headed home.

As she got closer to home, the hairs on her neck stood up again. Once more she had the odd sensation of being watched. "What is it _now?_" she said angrily as she turned around. It was Rafer. "Oh geez. Rafer, what are you doing following me around in the middle of the night?"

"I was just making sure you made it home safe, that's all."

"Listen. I've told you before: it was just a fling. You're a nice guy, and I'm sorry, but I don't want to get involved with anybody right now. So – please – just… just go away."

Rafer shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, Max. Whatever."

"I'll see you around later, at Crash or… someplace." She didn't finish that sentence. She sure didn't want him going to the Gilded Lady or anyplace else she was likely to be. The last thing she wanted was somebody else following her.

As Max made her way up to her apartment, her body felt strange, heavy and weary. Cindy must have heard her climbing the stairs, because she met her at the door. She eyed Max up and down. "Where ya been, boo? What's the matter? You look like death warmed over. Come on, tell Original Cindy what's wrong." She put an arm around Max and gently ushered her to the dilapidated couch.

With no warning. Max suddenly started shaking uncontrollably. She fumbled at her pockets, but she couldn't grasp anything. "Boo, what can I do?" Cindy asked frantically. She hadn't seen Max seize so hard in a long time.

"Pills... pocket... please." Max barely got out before passing out.

Cindy found the pills in Max's pocket, but Max wasn't in any shape to swallow anything.

"Oh, shit. Boo? Boo, damn, don't die on me girl!" She ran for the phone. She had to get help. A doctor – how could they pay for that? Rafer? Max would kill her. _Who's that guy she likes? Maybe she's told him more about the seizures. Maybe he knows something I don't? _She reached for a phone book. "Logan. Damn, what's his last name? Boo?"

Max was still out. _Shit._ Logan… Logan… Cale, that was it. Cale. It wasn't in the phone book, but Max would have it. In Max's bedroom Cindy searched under laundry and on top of the dresser and inside bags before she found a scrap of paper with Logan's name and a phone number scribbled on it.

"Hello? Is this Mr. Cale... Logan Cale?" Cindy asked frantically.

"Who wants to know?" Logan asked hesitantly.

"My name's Original Cindy! You know my boo – she's passed out and I don't know what to – "

"Whoa," Logan cut her off. "Calm down. Tell me again, slowly: who are you and what do you want?" Maybe he could at least get her to calm down and speak English. _Who the hell was this woman, and how did she get his number?_ Logan thought.

The woman on the phone started yelling again.

Bling and Sarah appeared at Logan's side. They must have heard him raise his voice. "What's going on, Logan? Who is it?" Bling asked.

"I have no idea," Logan said in irritation. "Some crazy woman ranting about her 'boo.' What the hell is a 'boo'?"

The woman was yelling so loudly now that everyone could hear her. "Mister? Do you hear me? Do you know my boo?"

"Bling," asked Logan, "Do you have any idea what she's talking about? What the hell is a 'boo'?"

Bling smiled. "A friend," he said. "She wants to know if you know her friend."

The conversation still wasn't pleasant, but at least it was beginning to make sense. "All right, lady," said Logan. "Who is your fr—your boo?"

"It's Max! Are you going to help her or not?" The woman was furious now.

At the mention of Max's name, Logan was almost as frantic as the woman on the phone. "Max! Where is she? What's happened to her?"

"She's at our crib. Damn it, are you gonna help or not? If you can't, I gotta get Rafer to bring the meat wagon. What you gonna do?"

"Tell me where you are," he said. "What's the address?"

"Okay, now you're talkin'." Logan could hear the relief in her voice. "1245 Alberta, uh, apartment 475!! Hurry! My boo barely breathin! Bye."

"Bling," Logan yelled as he wheeled to the elevator. "Get your bag, and get the car. We're going to Alberta Street. Hurry up!"

Bling shook his head in frustration. "That call got you this wound up? What did she say was wrong with Max? Okay," he said as Logan glared at him. "I'm getting my bag now. Sarah, come on. We're following the leader again."

Cindy was pacing back and forth in the apartment when she heard a loud knock at the door. "Comin', geez! Hell, you want to wake up the whole building?" As she swung the door open she saw a large, beautiful black man with a bag over his shoulder. Cindy raised her eyebrows and said, "Logan?"

"Uh, no. I'm Bling. Where's Max?"

Cindy stepped aside to let the man see where Max lay on the sofa, trembling. "My boo shaking like a leaf in the wind." Cindy held out the bottle of Max's medicine. "She was trying to take these here pills and she just conked out on me."

"Just step back and let me see, lady. Logan? I think your songbird is an epileptic. She's having a seizure.

"Don't you call me 'lady.' The name's Original Cindy, if you don't mind," Cindy said with her hand on her hip. "And you're Logan? And who's you?"

Logan ignored Cindy and he wheeled to Max's side. "A seizure, Bling?"

Sarah quietly stepped in and shut the door. She approached Cindy and said, apologetically. "My name's Sarah. I'm with Bling."

Cindy cocked her head as she looked the attractive woman up and down. In a flirtatious voice, she said "Oh. Well, that's too bad." The banter didn't break the tension the way Cindy hoped it would. She walked to the couch, hips swaying, and bent over Max. "She still shaken'? Can you do anything? Or do we need to get her to the hospital? Rafer's number's around here somewheres."

"Calm down. Let's see if we can get her awake long enough to take the pills. Max? Max? Wake up, Max." Bling slapped her face lightly. That was harder than he'd thought it would be; Max was shaking so hard she was a moving target.

"Bling, move. I'll get up there and hold her." Logan said, frantically now. He wheeled as close as he could to the couch and haphazardly transferred beside Max. He slid her to him and tightly held her as she began to stir. "Max? Come on Max, wake up."

She stirred just enough to feel the light slapping on her face and she struggled to slap the hand away with no luck. Looking up to Logan she shakily said, "P Pi pills... pl please."

"Okay, Max. Here are your pills. How many?" Bling said as Max's eyes opened.

Max grabbed the pills out of Bling's hand. Before anyone could stop her, she'd swallowed a handful, dry. "Ma—many. More." and before anyone could stop her, she had down quite a few. After those pills were gone from her mouth she stutter, " Ma many. More."

"Uh. Are you sure?"

She gazed at Bling with big brown cat eyes, pleading.

"Okay. I hope you know what you're doing! Here," Bling said hesitantly as he reached out with another handful of pills."

Max gulped them down. "Thanks," she said. She was already beginning to relax; her hands were a little steadier. Everyone, including Sarah, watched and sighed with relief as Max's shaking subsided.

All this time Logan was stroking Max's hair trying to soothe her tight body. He held her as if she was a lifeline. "It'll be okay, Max. I'm here." Logan whispered softly in her ear.

Max finally drifted off to sleep in Logan's arms. She snuggled against him as if he were a cuddly teddy bear, warm and soft.

Quietly Cindy said, "Ya'll want some coffee? I'm sorry, I'm not much of a host, but we've got some instant and water. But no cream, sorry." Everyone except Logan moved toward the kitchen; Cindy waved them toward the table on the other side of the living room.

"You sit down and I'll bring it to ya. You can make it as strong as you like. I have a little sugar... if you wanna call it that." Cindy said smiling. Silently she went around the counter with the instant coffee, sugar, and piping hot water with three cups of different designs all stacked precariously. She smiled at her ability to carry so many items without spilling the hot water.

"Logan? You wanna cup?" Bling said quietly. "It's not your brand but it'll keep you awake," he snickered.

All Logan did was shake his head trying not to wake up the beauty in his lap. He was so mesmerized by the sight. His thoughts drifted to the story he had heard as a child when his mother read to him. _Sleeping Beauty. If I kiss you, will you wake up? And if you do, what will you do when you see me? _Sighing he continued to stroke Max's hair. The slight smile on her face made her look like an angel.

At the table Bling and Sarah were grimacing as they sipped the instant coffee. Cindy was straightening up the kitchen and watching Logan. _He's got it bad for my boo. I didn't believe it but there's love in that man for my boo. Just you wait and see, Boo. _

After about an hour Max woke up and stretched just like a graceful cat and turned, "Wha... what's going on?" She scanned the room and saw Bling and a woman at the table. She leaped to her feet. "How did you get my address? How did you get in here?" Suddenly she started swaying; she was about to fall when Bling jumped up and caught her.

"Whoa, there little one. Take it easy." Bling said suddenly.

"I'm all right. I... I'm just a little shaky," she said waving Bling away.

"What are you two – you _three_ doing here? Bling, I thought I told you ... Logan, why did you send Bling to follow me tonight? Wait a minute, how did you find me?"

"I... we...." Logan started talking when Cindy interrupted him.

"It was me, Boo. I... I didn't know what to do and... and I just panicked. You know, we were talkin' and... and, I'm sorry, Boo. I found his number and called him." Cindy said nervously. "You were shaking so much, then you conked out on me. I... I couldn't get you awake to take your pills," she said sadly.

Logan pulled his chair closer to transfer from the wobbly couch, he said, "Well, I think the crisis is over. So we'd better go." Seating himself in his wheelchair, he motioned to Bling to go. "Max, if... if I can help in any way... um, call me. You have my number."

Max looked guiltily at Logan and then at everyone else. "I'm sorry," she said with a shy smile. "I didn't mean... thank you... all."

Logan was the last to leave. As he closed the door, he turned back. "Good night Max. And Cindy... thank you."

Silently Logan, Bling, and Sarah returned to the car. "That little lady needs some help with those seizures," said Bling. I've never seen anyone shake so violently."

Logan had wheeled around to the driver's side, then opened his door and just sat there until Bling said something about the lock. He was in a fog. Here he had held this beautiful woman and he was just stunned. "Uh, oh. Okay." He said as the fog lifted from his brain. Logan flipped the switch to release the lock and proceeded to transfer to the seat.

Traveling back to Fogle Towers the car was quiet; everyone was in their own little world. Suddenly Sarah interrupted the silence. "Logan, I just remembered where I've seen Max before. It was at a benefit at my school. All the schools participated and raised enough money to pay her and the band they used. It was about four years ago, I think. It was in the newspaper that a lot of people got robbed that night. That's funny. I had forgotten that. Huh, I lost my college ring, my dinner ring that was my mother's ,and my purse. Now that I think about it... I also lost my grandmother's broach too," she added.

"Yeah. And you think you lost it there... at the benefit." Bling said.

The silence returned. It lasted all the way up to Logan's apartment. As they came in, Logan said, "Listen, I'm sorry about tonight. I'll make it up to you. How about me fixing dinner for the two of you next week? It's the least I can do after spending your date night ordering Bling around."

"Naw. It's cool, man. You don't have to do anything." Bling looked over at Sarah and said, "It's the least we could do. I mean, I really didn't do anything except give that girl her pills and watch her down them. And Sarah was there for moral support. It's okay."

"No. I insist," Logan said as he showed them to the door. Maybe, I can get hold of Max and she can have dinner with us. Yeah. So I'll see you in the morning, then, Bling? And Sarah... thank you for tonight... and the information on Max." The door closed behind them.

Logan was tired from the day's roller coaster ride. He yawned and stretched then went to his bedroom and straight to the shower. In the shower, his muscles began to relax under the hot water and his mind started drifting again. _I held her. I played with her soft hair and the fragrance... oh man. Her smell and the smell of her hair, oh, it was so unbelievable. _By the time he got out of the shower, his hands were wrinkled like a prune and the hot water was lukewarm. He transferred to his wheelchair ,then put on fresh boxers and a T-shirt. He was so relaxed that he didn't remember anything except hitting the downy pillows. For the first time since the shooting , he slept like a baby. He dreamed of Max.

Back at Max's crib, Max was pacing back and forth in frustration. "I know you were scared, OC, but you called _Logan_? What in the world possessed you to call him, huh?"

"I don't know. My homegirl suddenly conks out on me and I just flipped out!" Cindy raised her arms in surrender. " I... I just... I knew you'd be pissed at me if I got a hold of that guy... Rafer. So I tore the place apart including your room and found Logan's number. How did you get his number anyways?" Cindy asked with her eyebrows raised.

Max ignored the question about the phone number. " Please, watch who you call, 'kay? He knows more about me than I know about him now. That ain't cool."

"Okay," said Cindy. "So how _did_ you get his number?"

"If you must know... after I thought about having dinner... I thought I'd call and cancel. So I looked on Normal's logs... because of the package. You know. Got to get some sleep. Night OC. See ya in the morning or later." Max said and turned into her room.

Waving and stretching, Cindy turned and headed for bed herself. It had been a horrible night, but it was one she'd never forget.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything that concerns Dark Angel; just my imagination.

SPECIAL NOTE: MANY MANY THANKS TO MY BETA!!! And thanks for the reviews, it's very encouraging.

On with the story

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6:

It had been a few weeks since Max had ventured to Logan's skylight. She didn't want Logan to catch her again, no matter what she felt for him. She was too proud to let anyone know how weak her feelings had made her. _A soldier is not weak._ That was what her Commanding Officer would say. _Emotion is a weakness. A soldier is not weakened by emotion. A soldier is not weakened by anything. _Zack had emphatically forbidden her from seeing Logan Cale. Max knew that the only thing to do was to obey Zack and stay away.

In those weeks without Logan, Max grew more and more rebellious. When Zack had given that order, he hadn't understood what Max felt for Logan. Besides, she wasn't a soldier anymore; neither were any of her siblings. Max could do what she wanted, despite Zack's command. What she wanted was to see Logan again, and she was determined to do it. She'd show Zack that he wasn't the Commanding Officer any more.

Late one night, Max went to Logan's apartment and knocked lightly on the door. No one answered. After a minute or so, she decided to let herself in. She had just gotten out her picks when Bling opened the door. Max jerked away from the doorknob, quickly slipping the picks into her pocket. She didn't know what to do. She stuttered nervously. "Uh, hi! Bling – that's your name, right?"

"Oh, hi, Max. What are you doing in this neck of the woods?"

"Well, I, um… stopped by to thank you and Logan for helping me the other night. Um… I wanted to do it in person, you know?" She kept her voice inquisitive, not defensive. "Is that a problem?"

"Um, no… It's just … this isn't a good time."

Max was curious now. "Oh? Does he have company? Is it Jessica?"

"No." Bling said.

"No, to what, Bling?" Max said getting amusement out of Bling's answers and the curiosity was getting the best of her.

Max was amused by the evasion. "No to which, Bling? No company or not Jessica?"

"No, he doesn't have company or anything. If you really want to know, he just got in the shower. He could be a while. I'll have him call you."

She couldn't hear the shower running. "Okay, I can take a hint," she said. "If his highness ever gets out of the shower tell him to give me a shout, okay? Be seeing ya. Later."

"Uh, okay. Bye Max." Bling said dumbfounded.

"Who was that Bling," asked Logan as he wheeled to the door.

"Max," he said defeated.

"Max? And, you let her go, why?" Logan sounded upset.

"Uh, you were fixing to do a broad cast, or hadn't you forgotten that." Bling said sarcastically.

"No, Bling, I hadn't forgotten about it, jeez." Logan turned around, headed towards the kitchen, then turned back around saying, "Well, what did she say?"

Bling's grin was almost a smirk. "Oh, I don't know. She came to thank us for helping her a few weeks ago. And –"

Logan interrupted. "She waited until now to say something about that? Why the wait? Did I have bad breath or something?" Over the past weeks he had spent hours looking out the window, mulling over that night. He had saved her. He had kissed her on the forehead. Had she really wanted him to do that? Had he presumed too much? Those questions had made him realize that he had no idea what made Max tick. He wanted to get to know her. He particularly wanted to know why she and Jessica had been on his roof looking through his skylight. All kinds of questions still plagued him.

"So, are you going to go ahead with the broadcast now?" asked Bling, "Or are you going to do it later, after we eat?"

Logan ran a hand through his hair. That was what he always did when he weighed his options. His hair was already messy after a long day of making decisions. "I'll record tonight, and I'll set up the transmission for tomorrow morning. Around nine, once everybody's at work. What do you think?

"Whatever. You're the boss… I just want to be here when you make the broadcast, to make sure everything goes according to plan." Bling said confidently.

They had eaten and they were washing the dishes when a faint sound drifted from the hallway. The door had opened. Footsteps were hurrying toward the computer room. Bling and Logan were suddenly alert. Before they could move, the footsteps were drowned out by crashing, smashing, and heavy dull thuds. By the time Bling or Logan could get to the room, four burly guys were lying motionless on the floor. They lay on their backs, with their legs sprawled out. Guns lay beside three of them; the fourth still had his weapon in his hand. The person who had defeated them was nowhere in sight.

Logan was stunned. "What the…." He ran his hand through his hair again. "Bling, we didn't hire any extra bodyguards that I don't know about, right? You didn't – I don't know… somehow get in here from the kitchen when I wasn't looking?"

"It wasn't me. I'm no weakling, but there's no way I could do this much damage by myself. Four big guys, that fast?" Bling shook his head. "I only heard the door open once. Maybe they came in with buddies who turned on 'em and took 'em out? But, then where'd those other guys go? Back out the door?"

"Maybe. That's how they got in, right? We heard the door open –"Logan said. He winced. "Bling – when Max showed up, did you arm the security system after you closed the door?"

Bling swore. "I forgot. I must have forgotten. I was thinking about getting rid of Max before she found out about Eyes Only." He swore again. "Some bodyguard I turned out to be. I'm sorry, man." Bling smiled sadly at his boss. "After looking at that pretty face and that gorgeous body, I couldn't even remember to do my job."

Logan bristled a little. "You can look but don't touch – No, on second thought, don't even look. She's all mine. If she'll have me." He glared down at the wheels of his chair. "Which she probably won't. So never mind."

"You've gotta be kidding, right? The way she snuggled up to you …. Man, that woman's got a thing for you. Promise you'll give it a chance. Don't go into battle already defeated." Bling said. "Listen I'm gonna call for some help and get those guys out of here and call Matt to lock um up, okay?

"Thanks, Bling. I really appreciate it. Everything, all of what you do." Logan smiled warmly and ventured into the computer room to check for damages.

While Bling hauled unconscious thugs down the hall, Logan carefully checked the computer equipment for damage. He had time to check thoroughly; Bling was gone for hours. Finally he sighed with relief. Everything was intact. By three in the morning, he finally decided to go ahead and record the morning's broadcast, even though Bling wasn't back yet.

"Peace. Out," he said to the camera. He heard a noise behind him. He hoped to God it was Bling coming back. Nonetheless he had his gun in his hand.

"So, you're the great and powerful Oz." A petite voice said behind Logan's back.

"Excuse me? I don't know what you mean, Max." Logan said remembering her voice. "How did you get in here? Bling set the security before he left." Logan didn't know whether Bling had set the security or not under the circumstances. So, he just bluffed his way.

"Oh, come on Logan! I saw your hack. You're the one and only Eyes Only." Max said exasperated. "Oh don't worry I won't tell a soul." About that time, Max heard movement in the hall and Bling came in the room. Before Logan could say anything, Max had his gun stripped and Bling himself was on the floor face down.

Logan Cale had just witnessed a defeat most uncommon in today's world, a woman no less had defeated a Navy Seal officer, a body guard, and a physical therapist all rolled up into one. He let out a gasp and said, "Max you can let him go now. It's just Bling."

"I saw the gun and I don't believe in that saying, 'Shoot first, ask questions later,' it don't work that way," Max said. "And I assumed it was him because he was about due. Sorry, Bling. Just saw the gun and went nuts.

"Sure Max," is all Bling could get out right then.

"Okay, enough excitement for one night. Everybody's safe, I'm outta here." Max said hastily. She was gone in a flash where to neither of them saw anything, except a blur to who knows where.

"What just happened? Was it a mirage or am I going crazy; was Max just here in some sexy black out-fit taking you down?" Logan asked very confused at the moment.

"It happened. She's good. I don't know where she could have learned those moves; nobody teaches them but the Special Forces and maybe a few specialized martial arts schools. Yeah, I knew she could fight – that kick of hers was far out – but _this…"_

."What kick?"

"That night you had me follow her. She had some moves," Bling said. "And a brother."

"What happened? Anybody hurt?"

Bling laughed. "No, man. Just surprised."

"I see. Were you planning to tell me about this? Or maybe wait until after I accidentally pissed her off and she kicked my ass? Here I am thinking she's just a regular girl, and she's…" Logan's irritated tone faded as he started talking about Max, "…she's too good to be true. Sexy as all get out! Those eyes of hers were liquid fire. Then in an instant they were back to melted chocolate. And that slim sexy body just took out a Navy SEAL officer! That's one woman I've got to get to know_._ And I've got to know where she came from, and why._" My God_, he thought. _I'm in love._

"Beats me, man. I'm still trying to figure out how I ended up on the floor two seconds after I came in the room. Man, she's good. I hope she gives lessons." Bling yawned. "I've got to get some rest. Curfew's still on for another three hours. Mind if I use your spare bedroom?"

Logan nodded. He wouldn't go to bed himself. Instead, he'd sit by the window, wondering how Max had vanished, and where she had gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Logan had been paging Max for the past couple of weeks. He was getting frustrated with the whole situation. So, one day he decided with a little persuasion from Bling. "Man, what is your problem. You didn't call your women and have them come to your apartment to go out on dates did you? You had to go, pick them up, and take them out, right?

"Yes," Logan said angrily. He did not want to remember his life before. That part of Logan was dead and buried. _Why is he bringing that up again? Doesn't he know it's not like that now! I can't dance, date, or even have sex! I don't think, hum. Think about that later, _he thought. "Bling, why are you bringing stuff like that up now? You know that it's not like before. The women in my life back then and still probably even now would laugh in my face. No, it's too humiliating; I won't ask her! You know we're not like that."

"Okay. Well, what about you and I go to this place she works at... Jam Pony, isn't it? You know, to ask her why she hasn't called. And ask her out, maybe?" Bling suggested.

"What! Are... are you crazy? Bling I'm not going to bother her at work! No, I won't do it. Can we finish the session now?" An angry Logan said, as he wheeled back into the therapy room from the kitchen from getting a much needed glass of water.

"Uh. She works during the day and you call her. She works at night and you call her, what so different of calling her or facing her at work. If you're annoying at work isn't it easier to do it in person? You're still interrupting her work either by phone or in person, man." Bling announced out of the blue then began lifting Logan's right leg.

Why don't you just go to that club she sings at... the Gilded Lady, huh? Then you can watch and see her mood. What about that?" Bling said as he finished Logan's left leg. Bling was sure he'd do that.

"No! That's not an option, Bling. I can't go to that place in a ..." Logan was interrupted by a hostile Bling.

"A what! A wheelchair? Man, I've been beating this into you that the wheelchair is not you. And apparently, Max doesn't care if you're in the chair or walking." He chuckles, "Apparently, she's treating you just like when you first met her ... ignore you or looked through you, man. She treats you like she did before you were in the chair."

"Thanks! I needed a wake-up call! I had forgotten how she had brushed me off back then, thanks for reminding me. I don't stand a chance with her especially now." Logan said defeated.

"No, I was only teasing you. WOW, if I had a woman that looks as good... wait, I do but that's beside the point. I would do everything I could to get her attention. Like calling her, going to the places she works, just enough to know she is admired. Go to that place to see her... I'll even go with you. Well, Sarah and I'll go with you one day this week. How about to night? Bling said with a smile on his face. He knew Logan would give in and he would be the better for it.

"Okay. Okay, what if she turns me down, then what? I mean, I'm not...." Logan was again interrupted.

"No, don't think that! You've got to get this through that thick head; you're just the same as you were out of the chair, man. Don't have a defeated thought before you even see her." Bling said exasperated. "Now, I'm going to let you go shower and I'll call Sarah. Now go!

Aggravated Logan said, "Yes mom!" He wheeled toward his bedroom for a much needed shower after the intense work out that Bling put him through.

As the evening progressed, Logan was fumbling around in his newly remodeled closetthen looked in the mirror. Helookedsad._ I can't do this. What have I got to give her... money, clothes, all material things. No, that's not enough to keep that kind of girl interested. What kind of person is Max... a fighter, a professional something, what? _"Bling I'm not going with you or Sarah... I can't!" Logan shouted.

Bling came running into Logan's bedroom and noticed he had dressed in a pale blue suit and an opened collar white shirt. "You can... you're already dressed so... I'll show you to the door." Bling said, as he came around Logan and started pushing him toward the door.

"Geez Bling, when did you become so pushy? I can do it!!" Logan said with fury in his voice.

"Well, come on then. We're already late picking up Sarah. To the door maestro." Bling said gleefully.

Having been to the club several times in the past, Logan knew how to get in this crowded club. With a few bills the bouncer let Bling, Sarah, and Logan in.

While in an apartment several sectors away, that morning, a beautiful woman is having a very arousing dream about a TAC team member, then suddenly it was Logan Cale. "Logan? Where did you come from? Oh, Logan, what strong arms you have, Purrr! What beautiful pecs and abs!" Max was screaming in her sleep. "Ooh, Lo...gan!!" Sweat was pouring out over her body. Her too little T-shirt was soaked with her sweat as was her tiny panties. She was breathing deeply almost as if she couldn't breathe.

"Boo? Boo, wake up. Sugah, it's Original Cindy. Wake up... you was having a nightmare. On the other hand, was it a, um, a sexual dream? I've had them before, Boo. Man, you're soaking wet! Come on Boo, let's go get you in the shower... cold, I'm thinkin." Cindy said with a smirk.

"I'm... I'm all right Cindy... now. Listen you got my back ... it's that time of the season, again. I know it is... I usually don't have those types of dreams unless... ya know, in heat. Will ... you got my back, right?

"Sure, Boo. I've got ya covered, if my name ain't Original Cindy. I'll just step out and finish gettin ready for work."

Cindy proceeded to the phone and dialed, "Jondy? It's Original Cindy. Do you have the day off?"

"Why? What's wrong with my baby sister?" Jondy asked.

"My home girl is in whatcha ma call it ... heat." Cindy said quickly and in a whisper.

"OH!" Jondy said with a giggle. "Is that all? Whatcha want me to do, sit on her? She's gotta itch, let her find a hot boy and let him scratch it." Jondy said giggling.

"My home girl ain't like that. She'll hate herself after the deed has been done. Its happened a couple of times, and it ain't for Original Cindy's liken. Max comes home and barricades herself in hers room before and after the deed. No, this can't happen now... with Roller-boy on the horizon. You've got to get her back when she's at that club, k?

"Oh, so she is definitely into Logan, huh? Great! I've got her back then. What time is she gonna be there?" Jondy was stunned at that news. _Good for Maxie. Go get him girl, _she thought amusingly.

"Original Cindy thinks it's around eight or maybe seven. Gotta get off the phone before my Boo gets out of the shower... she was soakin wet when I woke her. Bye." Cindy said, as she heard the bathroom door opened.

Max came in wrapped in a towel looking refreshed. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Uh, nobody Boo... it was Sketch want'n ta know when we'd be at work... that's all. It's nobody.

"Oh," she said and giggled. Max went to her room, threw something on, and was quietly waiting for Cindy to go to work. "Cindy, are you almost done, it's getting late. Normal is gonna fire our asses if we don't getta move on!" Max said antsy with what she was about to face ... in heat.

"I'm comin Boo! Shish, keep your pants on! And speakin of pants, we're paring up today, don't want yous getting into somebody's pants right now!" Cindy said as she walked out the door.

"Great! A dog sniffing around my heiny. Thanks OC!" Max said sarcastically.

"You're quite welcome! Come on; let's get a move on! Can you give Original Cindy a ride on yous bike?" Cindy said, eyeing Max's baby.

"Sure. I'll need my baby for tonight anyways. I've gotta be there early to rehearse. Around sevenish. Hop on and let's go." Max said excitedly.

The day was quite exhausting for Cindy, having to catch up with her boo before something major happened. Towards the end of the shift Cindy came up to Max and said, "Boo, let's sit this one out; we've been at this all damn day. Stopping for lunch is all we've done today; Original Cindy needs a break! You're a hard little thing to keep up with... with those hormones screaming at ya." Cindy said, exhaustedly.

"Okay, OC. Sorry about that. I'll try and be calmer tomorrow, k. It's only two more days, honestly. After tonight that is." Max said worriedly.

"I know, I'll come and watch yous practice and then when it gets busy and you're distracted with your singing, I'll slip out and go to Crash. Will that make yous feel better?" Cindy said, hearing her boo's voice.

"Thanks Cindy! I really do appreciate this ... what you're doing for my virtue." Max said giggling at her comment.

Max was singing; looking around eyeing all the men in the audience when she spotted a very attractive man, then she started moving her hips to the music before the song ended. The end of the song, Max said to the audience, "We'll take a break and be right back." Stepping off the stage, she noticed someone she didn't want to see. She quickly disappeared toward a cool glass of water. _I could pour this on me. I'm so hot! Gotta keep myself in control. Oh man that guy looked so good, but his woman was giving me the eye so I'd better watch myself. Moreover, what is Bill's goon doing around here? Oh well, I've gotta get back on stage. _She thought as she finished her cool water. "Come on boys, let's go and make the people happy again."

Max and the band got on stage and she adjusted her eyes and suddenly she saw her prey. "This next song is for a friend who I would like to be more. Hit it boys," she said as she started swaying to the music suggestively eyeing Logan up and down. Her purring was loud but the music drowned it out. Her feline came out and it was all Max could do when the music ended, she walked off the stage and disappeared to her room. She was definitely in 'Heat' after seeing Logan Cale.

A quiet knock was coming from the door when Max said with a suggestive voice, "Come in, Logan Cale."

"Uh, hello Max. You sang beautifully tonight. Uh, are you going to be singing in a little while?" Logan for the first time in his life stuttered like a little boy.

"Hello Logan Cale. Come in closer, I won't bite." _I might nibble your yummy neck and those scrumptious lips of yours. _Her feline side said to Max. "How have you been? No baddies coming around?" She said coming closer, admiring every inch of that well formed body.

"Uh, I'm ... uh, doing fine, Max. So, that was you that ... uh, night?" Logan was still stuttering giving Max the once over and liking what he saw. Her midnight blue chiffon layered dress brought out all of her lovely little curves and those breath-taking breasts. He thought he was drooling; they looked so tasty. Finally, he looked up to find brown chocolate eyes on him as if they were liquid pools of chocolate set on fire. Also he could hear a soft purring in the distance. She was closer now and slowly moving closer. He stuttered again, "You... you look so lovely in that dress tonight... I... uh, think... that's the best... one so far," he said, starting to sweat with the closeness of Max. _What is she doing to me? I've never sweated with a woman; why now? My god, she's so beautiful. I want to grab her and kiss her. Boy, it's hot in here! _His thoughts were racing now.

"It is hot in here. Can I take off your jacket?" Max coolly said.

"Uh. Okay," he was mesmerized by those full lips. Max came around and teasingly blew into his ear while attempting to take his jacket off. With a sensual touch her finger ran softly around his neck above his collar. That sent chills down his spine. After taking off his jacket, she smoothly came around and kissed him on the cheek.

"Max?" Logan asked; that's all he could get out before reaching for the beauty.

"Yes, Logan?" Max asked involved with straddling his legs with her dress on.

"I...." Logan was interrupted by Max's lips.

They kissed softly at first but the fire that burned in side of them drove them to kiss harder and with more passion than he had ever in his life felt. They were so involved; they didn't here the door abruptly open. "Well, well, looky here! I thought I was imagining it, little Maxie is back. You've been gone for quite awhile little missy. The boss wants to see ya... now!" The goon said rudely.

Max slowly got off of Logan's legs, plainly disgusted with the goon; she didn't even notice her shoulder straps off or her state of undress. Suddenly turning, her exposed breasts shown and the goon gasp at them. He flushed red and dropped his eyes, which Max took the opportunity to kick him squarely in the jaw. He went flying through the door when Jondy came up. "What's this all about?" Looking down at the guy, then she looked closely at Max half dressed and looked at Logan. "Oh, continue. I'll see you outside," she said smiling.

Max turned around and saw Logan half undressed staring at her. "Max, what just happened? Who is that guy and who is his boss?"

Max downing her head said, "Logan, I.... You'd better get dressed," she turned away sadly pulling her dress back up, looked in the mirror, and hesitatingly went out the door. Composing herself she went and got on stage again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Noticing Max was back on stage Bling quickly whispered to Sarah, "I'll be right back. Gotta go find Logan." He went quickly weaved in and out of the crowded club to the dressing rooms.

Then a burly guy stopped him at the door, "Hey! You're not supposed to come in here. What's your business... stealing something or what?

"I'm looking for my employer, so back off!" Bling said to the guy with his full height reveal to him. The guy, suddenly feeling quite small slipped away. Bling noticing a door broken into pieces went running to the room and stood in amazement at the figure in the wheelchair. "Uh, Logan, are you in there? What happened?" He was looking in the room and the door, when he heard a small voice.

"Bling?" Logan said trying to come out of the fog he'd been engulfed in.

"Yeah, Logan?" Bling stood looking at Logan with worry in his eyes.

"It was amazing!"

"What was amazing?

"Max."

"Okay. Okay, get yourself together and ... I'll meet you at the door to the dressing rooms."

Logan wheeled to Bling looking halfway together and followed him back to their table. Max was still singing. A sad melody was coming out of her mouth. Everyone including Sarah had tears in their eyes. Max felt her heart ripping in two as she remembered what had transpired just moments ago. _I can't do this to him. He'll be in danger if he's near me. My heart is breaking, but it's better to end it now. _Max sighed with that thought. She forced herself to be a little more upbeat looking at the sadness of the crowd. Looking around she noticed Logan smiling and there was a gleam in his eyes. _ Is that for me? Those sparkling green eyes and that tantalizing smile that makes me melt, Oh, I love this man. What is love by the way? _Her thoughts were whirling around in her head so much she felt dizzy and fell to the stage. The band members quickly came around her; one picked her up, and carried her to her dressing room noticing the door to the room lying on the floor.

"Somebody get a doctor!" Yelled the drummer of the band.

"I'll get one." Yelled another band member.

"No! I'm her sister! Maxie, can you hear me?? What happened??" Jondy said as she pushed her way inside Max's dressing room.

"Listen, don't call or get a doctor! I'll take care of her," She said as she eyed everyone.

About that time Bling, Logan, and Sarah came rushing to the opening. "Max? Hey Jessica. Did I hear you right, you're Max's sister?" Logan said, maneuvering around the door still on the floor outside of the room. "What happened to her? She just fainted on the stage. Jessica, what's going on?" He said trying to be patient. "Bling, would you?

"Sure." Bling maneuvered around Logan and Jondy who was hovering over Max on the settee. He checked her eyes, which were very dilated. He checked for a pulse and heart rhythm which was very shallow. "Call Beverly, Logan! She's going into arrest!"

"Okay." Logan dialed the phone quickly. "Beverly, this is Logan Cale."

"Hi there! I haven't heard from you in a long time. Why the late call? Are you alright?" Beverly Shankar said smiling at the phone.

"Beverly, I need your help! I'm fine, but a friend of mine collapsed on stage at the Gilded Lady! Please hurry. Yeah, yeah, okay. Here's Bling." Logan said sounding very anxious. "Bling? Beverly wants to talk to you."

Logan handed Bling the phone, "Yeah, Beverly? Yes, I checked all of her vitals. I've got to go, I think she maybe going into arrest! I've got to do CPR. Fine, fine. See you then." Bling said eyeing Max.

About that time a commotion was in the hall, so Logan wheeled out to see what was happening. He heard someone yelling, "I just saw him drinking some water from that there cooler and now he's dead!!" A band member yelled. "What the hell is going on, I'm not staying here another minute even if Max comes too. Sorry, Mr. Andrews. This just creeps me out. Say bye to Max for me. I'll call her tomorrow." And ran out the rear entrance.

Logan caught the drummer and said, "Did Max have some water from that cooler?

"Oh shit!! Yeah, she had a whole bunch! She said she could just pour it on her... she usually doesn't have any problems with it being hot. I sure get hot on stage but not Maxie. I got to tell the boss before someone else dies. Sorry man, I've gotta go." The drummer said anxiously.

"Can someone get a maintenance person here to fix this door or move it at least?" Logan shouted.

"Yeah. Just a minute man. I'm comin." Yelled a scraggly looking man.

"Please, hurry. There's a doctor on the way and I don't want her to have to fight to get in here. Hurry." Logan said in haste.

About that time, Beverly Shankar came down the hall looking for Logan. The door had been propped up and pieces of the door picked up. "Beverly! Thank God you're here! This is the lady I was talking about." He said as he escorted Dr. Shankar in the room.

"There was a guy in the hall that was dead... I checked him and had the ambulance take him to Metro General ... is this what happened to this lady?" She said hurriedly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Having examined Max, Beverly Shankar prepared her to be transported to Metro General, after her and Bling revived her. Jondy at this time protested Max going to a hospital, but to no avail. Beverly said, "Miss, this lady is sick and unless you want her to die, you'll let me do my job! Logan, you want to follow the ambulance and Bling would you drive my car back to the hospital?"

"Sure, Beverly. I'll be right along; I've got to pay the tab." Bling said.

"Here Bling. I don't know how much, but I think this will pay for it." Logan said as he handed a wad of money to him.

"Okay. See you there. Come on Sarah." He said as he exited Max's room with Sarah.

"Is she going to be alright Beverly?"

"Logan, I don't know until I run some blood tests," she said looking at Max. "I know she's pretty strong considering that guy died from what I can see ... it was poison, Logan. They'll perform an autopsy on the guy to find out for sure... if Max has been poisoned, maybe... maybe we can find a cure. Why she isn't dead like the guy, I really don't know." Doctor Shankar said shaking her head. "I'll see you there," and left with the gurney.

"Logan? Can I hitch a ride with you? I want to be there when Max wakes up, please." Jondy asked knowing she needed to guard Max against Lydecker and anyone whose looking for them.

"Yeah, sure. Come on then."

Mr. Andrews was walking down the hall when the two headed out the door. He looked at Logan and asked, "Is Max going to be okay? Is she gonna be back tonight? I've got to fill her spot if she's not coming back. Do you sing, lady?

"No. And if I did, my sister is more important than your club." Jondy said angrily.

"Um, let's go Jessica. We've got to hurry." Logan said anxiously.

As they were heading out Bill's goon, Mike, said, "Tell Maxie the boss will be expecting her IF she makes it that is." He said as he turned around and headed back to the entertainment area.

"Jessica? Do you know what that was all about?" Logan asked worriedly.

"No. Can we go now?" Jondy said simply.

Meanwhile, at the hospital everyone was working on Max, inserting IVs and getting her vitals. Shankar motioned to a nurse and said, "I need some blood to test what is happening to this girl. Hurry!"

"No!! No tests!" Max said weakly.

"Why, your co-pay too high? Just settle down, Miss…" Beverly said teasingly as a fight between her and Max began. Max was tearing out IVs and the blood pressure cuff when suddenly Shankar injected her with a needle, which caused Max to drift off to unconsciousness.

Sometime later Bling, Sarah, Jondy, and Logan were sitting around the waiting area, the receptionist said, "Are you friend or family of the girl that was brought in with Dr. Shankar? She had a pager and several numbers were on it… one came up several times… 5 4 3 8 7 4 2 6; does that number belong to anyone here?

"I'm her sister!!" Jondy jumped up and yelled. "How is Max?"

"So… Max is the lady's name? And you are her sister? She didn't have any I D on her when she came in… what is her last name?

"Guevara! How is my sister?" Jondy said impatiently.

"She's been moved to a room, Miss?" The receptionist questioned.

"Harrison! Jessica Harrison! What room number?" Jondy said as her last nerve snapped.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Logan rolled up trying to discourage Jondy from going crazy on the lady.

"That's my number on Max's pager. Can we go see her?" Logan said assuming the interrogation. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

The lady smiled at Logan and said, "The doctor will be here shortly to report her progress… and you are?"

"Logan, Logan Cale, ma'am. And we are all friends of Max's." He was also getting impatient.

"Where is Max???" Came a booming voice down the hall.

"Sam! This is Logan Cale…." Jondy answered to the booming voice of her brother, Zack.

He interrupted her by saying, "I said where is Max?"

"Calm down, big brother!! We don't know about Maxie! We've been waiting, but the doctor hasn't shown up yet to tell us what's happening, geez!!" Jondy blurted out.

"Hi, I'm Logan Cale, please to meet you… uh, Max's brother. And this is…." Logan began to introduce everyone when he was interrupted by Zack.

"I know who you are. And you… you're the guy who was following Maxie the other night. Jon... Jessica, where is Max for the last time!!!" Zack said hatefully.

The receptionist came over and said, "You'll have to keep it down, sir. Who might you be?"

" Za... Sam, our brother." Jondy said, almost slipping like Zack did to their real identities.

About that time, Beverly Shankar came in the waiting room. "Logan, can I speak to you privately for a moment?"

"Is Max alright?" Both Jondy and Zack said in unison.

"Okay, who might you be?" Beverly asked curiously.

"Brother! Listen can we go see her?" Zack's patients were wearing thin by this time.

"Oh! And you are?" She asked as she pointed her finger to Jondy.

"Sister!" Jondy said beginning to boil inside.

"Look lady! Can we find out what's happening to our sister or not!?!" Zack said madly.

"Yes, just a moment. Logan, please?" Beverly said beginning to worry if she was in danger.

"What Beverly? Is there something wrong with Max? Did you find a cure for her or not?" Logan asked worriedly now.

"Logan. Do you know this lady, Max?" She questioned.

"Yes, why? I've known her for over three years, why?" He said in concern.

"Well…." She was interrupted.

"Listen, Lady! Can we see our sister or what?" Zack finally said after fuming and stewing.

"Oh! Yes, she's in 402. Fourth floor, four…." She was interrupted again.

"Thanks." Both sibling said at once, and proceeded to the stairs.

Bling had approached Beverly and Logan after Zack and Jondy had sped off. He was now listening very inquisitively.

"Listen Logan, I don't know what or who she is … I don't want to know. But that lady, I mean, Max has strange DNA in her. Feline, wolf and something else, I was too mystified to look further. Should I call the authorities on this?

"No Beverly! Please let me handle it. I … I don't want to get Max into trouble; she has enough with people trying to poison her. Just give me her files, sorry to ask you, but would you give me everything on her?" Logan said staring at Beverly thinking there was another piece to the puzzle of whom Max was. "Until I find out what's going on, could you sign her in as Linda Eastman?

"Uh, sure Logan, why?" Beverly asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that she's in trouble. To make sure she safe, could you do that for me?" He was staring at nothing when he said that. "And also, that she's married to me, I mean, Michael Eastman and she lives at my address… do you think you can do that?

"Yes Logan. This girl must mean allot to you, to go out on a limb for her." Beverly said with a smirk.

Blushing he said, "Yes, well. I want her to be safe." Then turned around to the elevator with Bling and Sarah.

When they were at Max's room, Logan overheard Zack saying, "Max, its too dangerous for you to be here. Lydecker probably knows you're here. You've got to go with Jondy and I. Jondy, you need to pack and get ready to go, okay. We're all in danger. We've got to go! Jondy, help Max get her clothes on and I'll stand outside guarding the perimeter. Now hurry!" Zack said turning and went to the door.

"No, big brother! Max is too weak, she can't travel yet. Please, Zack, let's give it some time. I'm sorry; you can't order us around now... we're not at Manticore! We're not your little soldiers anymore." Jondy said while standing staring at Zack.

"Fine! If you two get caught... don't come running to me. And Jondy, I'll have the contact number changed by the end of the day. So don't call!" Zack said madly, swung the door opened violently, and ran straight into Logan. "It's all your fault!!" Then he was running down the hall.

"Wha...what did I do?" Logan asked shocked, as he turned to Jondy.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He's always like that, ever since... our parents died," Jondy said sighing that she had lied to Max's boyfriend.

"Jessica, would you mind leaving us for a few minutes?" Logan asked while staring at Max.

"Uh, sure. I'll be just outside if you two need anything," Jondy said smiling. She proceeded to the door opening, and silently closed the door behind her.

"Max?" Logan quietly said. _What am I going to tell her? Who is this dream boat I've fallen, no, you have feelings for? What happened in her dressing room? If we weren't interrupted would we have gone all the way? She had every fiber of my being so turned on, and zap, it stopped, _he thought, as he was staring at Max moving like a cat to dig herself further into the covers as if to become warm.

"Max, wake up." He said again. Then a pair of chocolate brown eyes sleepily opened. They stared at one another for long moments.

"Logan, what are you doing here? And where is here, anyway?" She drowsily said. Trying to wrap her brain around what had happened.

"You're in the hospital... you fainted on stage." Logan gently said.

"Excuse me? I don't faint!" She said coming more awake.

"Max, you did... in front of a crowd of people. But that's beside the point at the moment." He said.

"Okay, I'm sorry about what happened in my dressing room, Logan. I...I shouldn't have done it, so please go," she said with sad eyes.

"If you want to forget what we were sharing, okay, but I can't forget it. That meant the world to me, especially in...," he couldn't continue.

"In the chair. Is that what you were going to say?" She said softly.

Logan was shaking his head up and down embarrassed to look into her eyes.

"Well, I've always had feelings for you. Ever since the night we met, but... but my life is complicated, Logan. That's why I stayed away from you, because ... because of like what happened tonight... that goon. No, I won't be responsible if you don't listen to me," Max said.

"Would you at least come for dinner one night? And I know it wasn't any of my business, but you're checked in as Linda Eastman. And, um, I'm your husband, sorry. I...I wanted to keep you safe, Max." Logan said cringing all the way to his toes at the face Max was making.

"You did what!?!? Why you...." She was interrupted by Jondy.

Looking at Logan then back to Max she said, "Okay, what happened?"

Bling came in about that time looking between Max and Logan.

"THIS IDIOT, put himself in danger. Would you believe, he said he was my husband?" Max said, shooting daggers through Logan.

"Michael Eastman, Max," he said sheepishly.

"And where do we live, DARLING?" She yelled.

"Of course, at the Penthouse, why?" Logan said.

"Oh you, you... couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?" Max was furious now at Logan.

"Logan, why would you risk your life on that decision?" Jondy wanted to know.

"Logan does that all the time," Bling said and began to chuckle, "It's in his nature, I guess."

Sarah came to the door and said, "Hi, Max. Bling, I've got early classes in the morning, so I'd better go. Nice to meet you Jessica."

"Uh, nice to meet you too, Sarah," Jondy said smiling. _I think by the vibes I'm getting Max and I'll be safe. Oh shit, I forgot to call Original Cindy, _she thought. "I'd better call Original Cindy, Max. She's going to have my head on a platter," she said cringing.

Logan rolled up to Max in bed, he gently lifted her hand, then gently began rubbing the inside of her palm with his thumb, "Think about what I said. I won't forget. Sleep tight, and I'll see you in the morning," Then he rolled out of the room with Bling following.

"What was that all about?" Jondy suddenly said. Max was spacing and when her sister said that, she jumped.

"Oh that. Well, I... we," then Max blushes. "I was getting it on with Logan and well, you know, heat and all.

"So, is he a good kisser?" Jondy said smiling.

"Umm, yeah! The best!" Max said grinning from ear to ear.

"Ooh, that good huh?" Jondy let out giggles and looked at Max.

"I said it was great, what more do you want me to say?"

"Are you going to try it again?"

"No. I don't want to put him in anymore danger than he's already put himself in... it was a mistake." Max said saddened by her statement.

Cindy came in the door saying, "What's with you girl? I thought the heat was bad, but yous being poisoned, gotta be a record. How do you feel? And what's this with you making it with roller-boy?

"JONDY!!" Max yelled with embarassment.

"What? Orginal Cindy needs to know! And it isn't like you were being suttle about it with ... your room was wide open." Jondy started giggling looking at Max.

Oh, you mean ... at the club? Logan, roller-boy didn't mind?" Cindy asked inquisitively.

"Yes, and I don't think he minded, at least, he looked like he was enjoying what we were doing, until Mike showed up." A growl came out of Max's mouth before she knew it.

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask what that was all about," Jondy asked narrowing her eyes and becoming serious.

"Oh it's nothing. Just you remember the conversation we had when we first hooked up... at Crash?

"Uh, yeah. So he's one of the goons that worked for your former boss... and all that?" Jondy's eyebrows were wiggling up and down. A sign she knew the score.

"Yeah, listen, I'm feeling a bit tired would you mind?" Max asked tiredly.

"No, go ahead little sister. I'll be on guard duty outside." Jondy said giving Max a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Going outside the two girls sat and began small talk. Cindy suddenly asked, "Max called you Jondy? Okay, Original Cindy is down about the black helecopter dudes; is that why?"

Embarassed Jondy shook her head and said, "Yes. Listen I didn't mean to deceive you, it's just force of habit, you see? My real name is Jondy. Well, that's what we, my sibs, decided or rather me to call myself. Anyway, my siblings knows that my name is Jondy. I change it where ever I hide at, at the time."

"I see. Cool! Original Cindy wishes she could do the same thing, especially with my exes."

Giggling Jondy said, "Yeah, I can imagine."

Serious now, Cindy asked, "How is my Boo really?"

"Dr. Shankar said it was a common poison, but it was real potunt. She drank so much water, that ... well, its wait and see time."

"Oh, so she may die?" Tears began to fill Cindy's eyes. "I'll get that bastard if it's the last thing I do."

"I think Logan has first dibs on that."

"Is he really into my boo, Jo...Jessica, almost slipped." Cindy said with a smile

"It's alright, we're among friends. But yeah, I say Logan is into Max hard and heavy." Jondy started giggling.

Suddenly she heard a noise coming down the hall. She was in fighting stance and then relaxed as the whirling of tires from a wheelchair came slowly around the corner.

As Logan came closer, Jondy spoke. "I thought you were gone for the night."

"Yeah, well. I wanted to talk to Beverly in private. She said she gave Max a cure for the poison. BUT, she has to stay here to be monitored for a day or two. She had quite a bit of poison in her system, so...." He was interrupted.

"So, is my boo goin' to be all right?"

"Yes, Cindy. Max is going to be all right, but staying here for two days is another story. I'm worried that that guy is going to come after Max... like he said at the club. Remember Jessica?" Logan said looking very concerned.

"Yeah, well, I think Syl is still in town. I'll give her a call." Jondy walked down the hall to make the phone call.

"Uh, who's Syl, Cindy?" He asked suddenly.

"Oh, another sister." Cindy said nonchalant.

"Oh. Well, how many brothers and sisters does Max have; do you know?"

"I really don't know, whenever I sees one... Max tells me who they is." Cindy said shrugging her shoulders.

Walking back up to Logan and Cindy, Jondy said, "Okay, I've got reenforcements coming."

"How many?" Logan asked.

"How many what?" Jondy asked innocently.

"You know, people?"

"Oh, well, three. That'll be enough," she said nonchalantly.

"Boo, who?" Cindy asked

"Krit, Syl, and Rein."

"Who?" Logan asked inquistively.

"Their sibs."

"Okay. I guess you have it covered for tonight then?" Logan asked concerned.

"Yes, I'll take the first watch." Jondy said.

"Well, I'm going to go home, but I'll be here bright and early in the morning. By the way, why didn't you tell me Max was your sister, Jessica? I mean, it's none of my business, but I was just courious."

Jondy stared at him weighing what to say to this man. "I hadn't seen her for several years, and ... I thought she was dead."

"Oh, well, that's why you two met on my roof that night? Listen, Cindy, do you need a ride home?" Logan turned after dropping the bomb, and Cindy followed. Cindy was shrugging as she walked away from Jondy.

"Yeah, Boo. I'm comin'," Cindy hurriedly walked Logan's direction.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After dropping off Cindy, Logan went home. He was thinking about everything he had heard about Max, putting all the pieces of the puzzle together one by one. He rolled into his apartment and went for a pad and pencil writing down all the information.

1. Feline, wolf, and eagle - Beverly had told him in their later conversation about the eagle DNA.

2. Several siblings

3. Lydecker

4. Manticore

5. Fighting abilities

6. Singing

_And, what else. Oh yeah, a great kisser. Put that on the list, not. That's enough Cale,_ he thought. He was becoming blurry eyed when his computer dinged on Manticore's hidden files.

He read quickly, "A government research center has created humans with great abilities. These test subjects were products to go along with our arm forces and possible eliminate our people to not be in any wars, only the subjects. Twelve has escaped the compound and is assumed armed and dangerous." _This report was 13 years ago_, Logan thought. _Wait, Jessica said their parents died 10 years ago, hum_. He read further; at three years of age, they have accomplished on the military level the training and are continuing to learn at a rapid speed. In addition, their strengths' are that of abnormal strength. They can easily flip an army truck or a tanker and disarm it without breaking a sweat. They, the X-5s, are the perfect soldier far surpassing ordinary humans.

Subject X5-452: She has display command abilities, hand to hand, strength of half dozen normal men and more, chemistry, and several menial operations far surpassing the rest of the group. This subject should be placed in command status.

Subject X5-599: Has the strength and agility surpassing anything we can throw at him. Like X5-452, X5-599 has almost the same attributes."

Getting very sleepy, he lowers his head on the keyboard and falls deeply asleep dreaming of Max.

The next morning, Bling entered the apartment. Resetting the security system and yelled, "Logan, where are you?" Silence surrounded the apartment. Bling roamed the apartment, and then went to the computer room. There he found Logan sleeping with a smile on his face. Bling touched a key on the computer and what came up was shocking to say the least. As he read, he finally figured out that Max was one of those soldiers that escaped over 13 years ago.

"Logan?" Bling said gently as he shook Logan Cale.

"Hmm, Max. You feel so good." Logan said dreaming of holding Max in his bed. Licking her sweet flesh then nipping her luscious breasts. "Hmm, you smell so delightful and taste so divine."

"Logan, wake up! We have to go to the hospital." Bling said shaking him harder.

"Oh, I was having a wonderful… the first one in a very long time, dream." Logan said moaning and groaning.

"So I heard." Bling said with a smirk. "And I also read the article on your computer. So, you think this is Max?

I don't know. It sounds like Max. I'll just have to do some more digging before I put the pieces together," he said, as he was regaining a clear mind. He wheeled to his bedroom and got ready to see his dream girl.

Pulling into the hospital parking lot Bling and Logan looked at the chaos around the ground floor. All the sector cops and national guards were milling around.

"Uh, sir? What is going on?" Logan asked the person manning the front desk. The hospital had since last night put a desk for the soldier on front desk duty. He was screening everyone and giving warning of a threat.

"Oh there is a rumor going around that there is a super soldier and a virus in the hospital. Only personnel can be admitted," the guard said, as he acted bored.

"How can I see my wife?"

"Uh, you can try calling her. But you're not getting in," the guard said.

Logan swirled around and headed out the door speed dialing a familiar number. "Beverly, this is Logan. What the hell is going on in there? I can't get in to see Max."

"I'm sorry Logan; somebody got a hold of Max's blood tests. I'm trying to find out who leaked it to the media." Beverly said frantically.

"Great. So, what's this about a virus?" Logan said madly.

"Oh, I started the rumor. I was trying to get the attention off Max, Logan.

"I'm sorry, Beverly. I was just upset and I took it out on you." Logan said ashamed for yelling at her. "Is Max okay?"

"She is doing fine, Logan. I think if we can get her out she can go home. For some reason her system is clear of the poison."

"I'll talk to you later. I've got an idea, I'll let you know."

"Okay, Logan. If I can help in any way let me know. Thank God the CDC is not here yet.

"Call you later." Logan said and flipped his cell phone closed. He wheeled out of the hospital to his car. He flipped his cell phone on, call the hospital number. "Is Max there?"

"No, she flew out the window," Jondy said jokingly.

"WHAT?" Logan said and was having a panic attack at the same time.

Giggling Jondy said, "Just kidding Logan. Max and I are crawling the walls, Krit and Syl is guarding the perimeter, I mean Max."

"Oh Jondy, you almost gave me a heart attack. Don't do that! After what I found out... it just scared me."

"Okay, what's going on Logan?

"Is Max okay? Can I talk to her?" Logan said pleading.

"Well okay, but tell me what's going on, first."

"There's a virus in the hospital."

"What!" Jondy yelled.

"It's only a rumor. Jondy, calm down. Can I please speak to Max?"

"Yeah, but ... but she's not herself."

"Oh? What's wrong...." Logan was interrupted by Max.

"Hiya, sexy." Max said sexually, then a purring sound came through the phone.

"Uh, hi Max. We're going to get you out, Okay?"

"I have a lovely little bed up here. I think we both can...." Max was interrupted by Jondy.

"Max, what are you saying? Give me the phone, you're in no shape to be talking to any males!" In an alarm Jondy tried yanking the phone away from Max.

"Logan, I'll...," she was interrupted again.

"Uh, she'll talk to you later." Jondy said, as she was trying her best to keep the phone out of Max's grasp. "Syl?" There was a commotion as Logan listened on the phone.

"Max, do we have to strap you in? I know you're a horny little cat, but you can't scratch that itch right now, so calm down." Syl said in the back ground to Max. "Oh shit!!" She said waving to the phone.

"Oh, Logan, you still there?" Jondy said hastily.

"Yeah. What's all the commotion about?" Logan said concerned.

"Uh... well, my sisters and I are... uh, expending our energy ... being here at the hospital. "Listen, Logan, I gotta go!" A sudden crash from something sounded over the phone. "Oh shit!!" The phone was quickly hung up and there was silence on the line. Logan sat there mystified for long minutes.

"Logan? Logan, what's the matter?" Came a voice from behind him. He whirled around to see Bling coming towards him.

"Um, Bling you have to get in there! They've got it quarantined off, only personnel are allowed in. And since you work there....," Logan was cut off by Bling.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll let you know, wait here." Bling said as he went to the entrance of the hospital.

Logan grumbled then wheeled back to the Aztec, transferred, and sat waiting. While he was waiting for news he pulled out his laptop to see hopefully in Max's room. Meanwhile, Bling was admitted and hastily went to find Beverly. She told him all that had transpired from last night and they quickly came up with a plan. Beverly knew that the CDC would be there any moment. The CDC had called 20 minutes out. Hastily, Bling searched for a gurney and Beverly got sheets. As they came toward Max's room one tall well build guy was standing outside Max's door. "Hi, Dr. Shankar." Krit said smiling.

"Uh, hello... Krit," the doctor said smiling. "Listen would you come in with us. This is Bling... he's here to help."

"Huh, what's going on!" Krit mumbled before entering Max's room.

"I'll quickly explain to all of you. Bling get the gurney set up while I explain it," Beverly said as she looked around the room. She gasped at the destruction of the room. Beverly noticed Max being strapped down like a mental patient. "What's going on here?" She asked.

"Um, apparently... Max had a reaction to the cure... I'm thinkin. We had to restrain her... she became violent," Jondy lied.

"Uh, okay. Is she all right to travel? Is she going to be all right? Listen, we've or rather Bling is going to get you out of here before the CDC comes... somebody other than me... uh, knows about your blood, Max," she said sadly. "And I promised Logan, well, the CDC are not nice people let's put it that away. Anything different, they want to prod and poke, and experiment on. I know your DNA is different...," she was interrupted by Krit.

"So, you're going to turn us in order to get the reward?" Krit said angrily, jumping to conclusions.

"NO! God no! Max or rather all of you are safe from me! I won't tell a soul, promise." Beverly said nervously.

"I get it, we don't have a choice," grumbled Krit. "How about the bald headed guy?"

"I'm Bling. No, I won't tell a soul either," he exclaimed. "Now can we get going before the CDC shows up?"

"What's the plan," asked Jondy.

"Do we need to keep Max restrained?" Bling asked as he looked at Max.

Jondy looked at Max, Syl, then back to Bling saying, "Yeah, I think that would be wise."

Going down the hall to the mortuary Max was sniffing allot. Her siblings had forcefully restrained her so she wouldn't have any impulse to jump any men, especially the one close to her, like Bling. She had been covered head to toe like a dead person. "Jondy!" Max said after smelling a particular scent. Her mind was filtering the smells and came up with one she hadn't smelled in years. Bling and Krit had stop the gurney when Max called Jondy's name, "Sssh, little sister. You're going to blow your cover. What is it?" Krit said quickly.

"Lydecker," is all Max could say.

"Where?" Came that one word from all three of the siblings. Their eyes looked up the hall, and Syl, went and snuck a peek around the corridor and saw nothing.

"There is no one around, Maxie. Your mind must be in overload, why would you think Lydecker was anywhere around, suddenly she too smelled him. "Crap!" She exclaimed.

Near the elevator came the unforgettable smell of their torturer, Lydecker. They all stood there looking from one to another, finally Bling spoke up saying, "Who is Lydecker and where is he?"

"Cut me loose Krit... I've lost my wantonness so to speak. Beside I need my extremities in certain cases," Max said in matter fact form. "No, not now Bling... he, he was our uncle... he beat us up when we were little," is all Max would say. Her fear was all over her face as was the fear on all of their faces.

About that time Rein came around the corner, seeing the fear on everyone's face, Rein motioned for them to come this way. They wheeled the gurney next to Rein. He made a motion as to say, "What the hell is going on," at the sight of Max on the gurney. Jondy was loosening the restrains when the gurney had come to a stop. "Lydecker... three floors down and coming up. We've gotta go!" Syl said quickly.

"Um, there's another scent coming with him ... not bad! A young male, oh, I say around 27... he works out." Max said in a sexy voice.

"Down girl! This isn't the time!" Jondy said to Max's ear. "Do I need to put the restrains back on?"

At the window, Krit saw several TAC teams surrounding the building and he sputtered on, "Damn! Place is surrounded! Where to now?"

All Max's siblings looked to Bling now for the answer to that question. "Mortuary. Krit and what's his name bring the gurney down the stairs. Max, are you alright to walk? Syl, when we get down to the mortuary... you take Max's place. It just percusion, the report says a brunette had died from poison not a blonde. It should work, I think," Bling sounded hopeful and doughtful at the same time.

"I'll be fine, Bling. It will be alright. Can walk or rather run in this case. The smell is getting stronger," Max said while sniffing.

Rein said, "You lead." Pointing at Bling. "Gurney next," Krit and Rein hoisted the gurney over their heads and fled down the stairs right behind Bling. Syl went first, then Max, and bringing up the rear was Jondy. They all descended down the stairs to the mortuary where they were met by Dr. Shankar, impatiently waiting for them. "The CDC and an army guy are here with a load of military personnel... He's searching for you ... Max. I'm sorry." Is all Beverly could say under the circumstances. "There's a hearse and Logan parked out side the doors. Bling, you want to come with me and try and detain our guess...." She was interrupted by the side door opening and Logan appeared saying, "Come on people! Let's get out of here."

One by one, the siblings thanked the good doctor for all she had done as they went out the door to their destination. They were getting into the two separate vehicles and Jondy came beside Max who was fixing to climb into the Aztec with Logan, "No, little sis. It's not the time... go in the hearse. Don't need to distract Logan right now." Jondy climbed in the Aztec and Max with a pouty face got in the other vehicle. Logan drove off first and Krit followed in the hearse with Max sulking in the front seat.

Do you want more? Let me know.


End file.
